Demon's Providence
by Helltanz98
Summary: In the wake of Voldermort's fall at Godric's Hollow a new power is raised in the land that was once known as the middle kingdom. From this power the balance of the world and will be altered forever, all at the hands of single Sorcerer. Under rewrite
1. Chapter 1

Demon's Providence

Chapter 1

Demon's Providence

Helltanz's notes: I've rewritten most this chapter simply because it needed it, I'm hoping it improves readability.

-Story begin -

Prologue begin

– Scene break-

This fateful October thirty-first would be the day everything changed for England. Today the dark lord who, along with his followers had terrorized the English Wizarding world had been vanquished.

"James! Lily!" Shouted Sirius hurriedly looking around and rushing through the wreckage of the collapsed building. "Harry! Michael!" The Animagus continued to yell for his friends and godchildren despite the possible risk. Sirius rushed through the remains of what presumably been the hallway and stumbled over something. "Oh – James!" He exclaimed excitedly, "Come, on, come on buddy don't be dead."

Luckily for him James Potter merely had a concussion. Voldemort had caught him off guard and banished a vase into the back of his head. The charred remnants of the flowers were still nearby in fact.

Still unknown to the animagus and the half giant, a group of robed figures had arrived at the destroyed house and quickly found the scared boy. "Find the boys, and Lily pad I'll be alright," James tried to stand, and fell back onto his ass.

Hagrid and Sirius both moved to stop the strange wizards from taking the older of the two Potter children. "The boy is far more important," A raspy voice remarked, "he will not be wasted on the likes of you." Stated the apparent leader who was holding Harry.

"The boy's potential is to great to ignore. We can not afford for you to interfere the boy will be accompanying us." Stated a second, like the first he was dressed in heavy clerical robes of saffron.

"Harry!" "'Arry" Sirius and Hagrid had shouted at the same time from different sides of the ruined house.

It was to late the robed figure carrying Harry had vanished, whether it had been it had been by portkey or apparition or some other unknown method was not known.

The remaining figures quickly erased Sirius and Hagrid's memories of seeing them, this would change the course of events; Sirius and Hagrid proceeded to seek out the two members of the Potter family who were, like James, surprisingly enough alive despite the 'Dark Lord' attacking the house.

Of course the west would not realize their obliviousness for a while yet and the dark aestics well they had acquired what they had been seeking.

-Scene break-

Prologue conclusion

– Scene break-

Chapter Begin

"Li what is going on we are under attack?"

The dark haired teen turned, "I know,"

"Of course you know boy what is going." The monk responded exasperated, "Stop standing around. We have to fix this mistake." After all it had to be a mistake, this whole mess made no sense.

He turned around, "Yes this mistake is going to be fixed, but I'm not Li. He's busy."

"What-" that was all the bald monk got as the teen's body rippled European features were replaced by ethnically Han ones. "Cheng what is going on?" The teen slammed the scholar's pen through the monk's right eye. The shapeshifter returned the concealed weapon to his sleeve.

Elsewhere the actual 'Li' was confronting another monk, "You think to frighten me with death pupil of mine. I do not fear this has been my fate. The student must always the master for their to be growth, and you are the dragon." Li narrowly ducked under the blast of focused energy, this had been a lot easier in his plans. "What knowledge do you seek? You've seen your file, we took you from Hong Kong when the British were still ruling, gave you a good name, and the education you needed." The monk remarked, reflecting the incoming tornado, "Always my favorite student, but still my own attack?" The monk faltered as the tornado exploded outward, before nodding, "Yes, as I said the student must surpass me. I suppose it would be reasonable to concede to my loss," Li had already let the iron spears fly. A grunt and the two hundred and fifteen year old monk collapsed to the ground as several slammed into his chest. "Very good, mindless loyalty to tradition gets people killed."

Li looked around, and cursed irritably, this had taken too much time, and he was still short answers. The temple chambers were torn apart by magic energy, with holes having been torn through parts of the ceiling and walls.

"Who do you have as your decoy? Ai perhaps? No, no that would be to obvious, Jiang, no you have him leading the special teams, yes?"  
Li nodded, "Jiang is good at it," He admitted,

"The tea then, one last time, then."The room was destroyed, or at least wrecked, and was dangerously near collapse, and yet the tea set was miraculously intact, slowly, achingly slow, the water came to a boil.

-scene break-

The bodies of the monks lay strewn about the area each laying where they had died. "Commander Li your orders?" asked on the stammering soldiers as he looked at the magic user.

China despite supposedly being communist had changed little at least in the magical world. After all governments came and went tradition tended to remain with each. The two sides cooperated well enough after all let the muggles have their fun after all there was no one bearing the mandate of heaven right now.

The emerald-eyed demon turned. "Get these corpses out of my sight." He ordered and the People's Liberation Army Officer scrambled away to carry out the order.

'Two hundred dead, and no more troublesome monks to bother me.' 'Commander Li' rubbed his tattooed chest, and best of all the mission had been carried out with the official sanction of the State.

For sixteen years he had been poked and prodded. It had steadily shaped him into an efficient killing machine all because he, unknowingly just like his brother, was the subject of a prophecy. Harry Potter, know known as Li to most people who knew him, knew about the prophecy and he accepted it, it was fate after all.

Cheng stepped beside him, "The senior monks are all dead, that is what we wanted correct?" He asked unsure for the first time in a while, "At the same time they knew it was coming just not when. Even the intelligence service didn't know we we're doing this, and the monks still knew. Was this destiny? For us to kill them all."

"Cheng I think Europe will be good for you, the assignment will give you plenty of fresh air."

Officially Military service in China was compulsory however due to the numbers of volunteers to serve in the Armed Forces drafts were unnecessary. Li was eighteen, just recently, officially he should have just been entering military service. IN truth they had all been what had amounted to a child soldier. His official rank listed him as an OF-4 lieutenant colonel or commander for army or navy respectively, there was a reason for this.

The loud noise of a 'Helix', as NATO called the craft, combat transport helicopter could be heard approaching. Li set off to board the craft the ascetics had gotten on the bad side of the State Council as well as the Magical Imperial Court. By doing so and doing nothing to amend the situation they had guaranteed their destruction, a destruction carried out by the most powerful living weapon they had ever trained. Then again they had apparently known their end was coming, at least the older monks, so what did that mean?

– Scene break -

Hong Kong was still separate from the rest of Mainland China, officially it was going to become a Special Administrative Region. The last decade had seen a lot of changes, the great soviet union had fallen due to internal strife. Even with the planned handing over of the city in July Hong Kong was one of the places an Anglo could walk around fairly inconspicuously.

"You know general Kwai I typically shoot people who enter uninvited." Li remarked, pointedly ignoring his guest held a rank higher than his own in traditional structure. Then again traditional structuring meant little given the differences, and of course Li was joking.

"You knew it was I, and besides your weapon isn't even drawn." The larger man remarked, "Still I thought you might want help settling in, but it would appear I've been beaten to it."

"True." He remarked settling into the rather basic couch. Li had just moved in recently anyway so the accommodations were rather sparse, which was actually how he preferred things, but he'd have guests who would prefer more comfort. Still he'd much prefer to have guests meet in this apartment rather than his other place. "Jiang already gave me a hand moving the furniture in." He remarked gesturing to the chairs, and table.

After being gestured into an unoccupied seat Kwai spoke again, "The magical community is planning to enter a tournament held by the foremost schools of magic." Commented the rather large general also settling into a seat. He did not care about the sparse furnishings they were just fine for his tastes.

"I have already graduated general." He responded. That wasn't a completely true statement. The ascetics, besides a small handful of classes, had for the most part educated him and in the end his state graded tests. Still the little tidbit of information didn't particularly concern him for that very reason, unless his government wanted him to do something during the tournament, which was in line with his regular work.  
Kwai shook his head acknowledging the statement. "And I am aware of that, but it would be a good way to bolster ties with the other magical governments, something that the State Council would like" He raised his finger with a smirk before continuing. "and the regulations for this get together do not necessarily state you have to be a student of the school returning from the previous year."

"I would rather hunt down and fight Jason Bourne." He grunted in disgust, as far as things went the idea of being assigned such a mission simply to show up struck him as unwise considering what he normally did for his government.

Jason Bourne was not unlike him, an assassin, though one who worked for the American Central Intelligence Agency. The man was a real potential threat even beyond the threats posed by his fellow agents.

The general humphed amused, "That means little you're immortal." He responded. "There isn't any real danger in you doing that, not that we have any idea where the American spy is mind you. He dropped back beneath the radar." He wasn't actually immortal rather he was just extremely hard to kill still it did ultimately amount to more or less the same thing. Kwai sat back reaching for the drink that had been placed on the table, "I feel ten years younger when I drink this," He pronounced, "Li you were born here in Hong Kong right?"

"So my birth certificate says," Li responded,

Kwai nodded, "The tournament shouldn't be a big deal, but the west is restarting it, and opening it to Eastern Schools. Its important..."

It was thus the reason why he found himself on a flight to Europe. From there he made his way to England and then onto a train leading to the so called premier institution of magic on the European continent. He was ordered to. So he was on his way to the English magical school Hogwarts.

– Scene break-

United Kingdom King's cross-station, Hogwarts's express

"Hello? Are you new, I'm" began the bushy haired Girl who had rudely entered the compartment he had elected to occupy.

The soldier barely cracked his eyes, and only did so, so that he could glare at the nuisance. "I'm here for the tournament, I'd very much like to be left be."

"Well I never. I will have you know I'm head girl." She all but snapped at him huffing angrily.

He quashed the urge to cause an international incident, beside maybe she would be his opponent people died in these things apparently. "I do not care." The living weapon responded, dealing with people his age irritated him.

"Li, nice to see you." Another female entered the compartment waving over the bushy haired girl's shoulder.

He spared the new entrant a slightly more genial look, his glare lessening. "Yayoi." He went ahead and made the connection that she would be Japan's representative for the tournament. "I would have thought they would have sent one of the Tohsaka siblings?"

"Don't tell me your being a sourpuss again." Chided the mystic, in training, waving her finger in his face in a scolding gesture. "And no I'm our entrant, a sure win!" She pronounced.

The dark haired teen's glare resumed full force. "Stop that." He demanded.

"Oh come on, don't be so gloomy." She complained flopping down on the seat next to him with little concern for her surroundings. "Are you hungover? Is that what it is?" She exclaimed volume rising again.

He closed his eyes, "I am not gloomy." The soldier remarked with an air of finality, she elected to ignore his tone. "Nor am I hungover."

"You don't like being away from home." The young woman remarked crossing her arms over her chest nodding emphatically as she did so.

This was becoming a nuisance; his mediation was all but wrecked. "Yayoi stop it you are being annoying."

"I'll turn you into a cat again." Yayoi threatened him even though all the while she did so with a smile and there was no actual malevolent intent behind her words.

Not much of a threat considering he could shape shift fairly easily. "That doesn't last long you have realized that haven't you?"

"Its still funny your such a cute little kitty cat. Can I braid your hair?"

He kept his tone neutral "No." He stated flatly.

"Please." She pressed. Li glared, his eyes opening. She responded with a wide eyed begging look.

"No." He responded completely blowing her off.

The girl pouted, and he faintly caught her whining, but she finally dropped the request. This disruption to his mediation was unpleasant to say the least. As far as things went this assignment irritated him, but ultimately was something which would help the Middle Kingdom.

She apparently thought she could get him to acquiesce by using another angle. "You'd let Ishizu braid you hair."

"I would not." He remarked firmly in response to the statement. As far as things went he wouldn't let anyone touch his hair if he could avoid it.

The Japanese school girl shook her finger in his face again moving it from side to side slowly. "Yes you would." Protested Yayoi childishly.

"I most certainly would not." Li stated calmly his voice not once losing its monotone, his face did not change expression. He wasn't going to get a reaction out of him.

Seeing she wasn't going to win she elected to give up and change subjects. "So who do you think will represent the other major magical countries? I mean can you believe it the American School didn't send anyone."

"I do not know," He remarked, "nor do I care." It wasn't completely true seeing as he had seen the information on the likely participants from each of the schools, by accident of course. Still she had a point Salem was impressive for its occultists, even if some of them were... odd.

Yayoi blinked in surprise, "Oh come on aren't you the least bit curious." She questioned staring at him. "I mean I thought Martin, or his sister might come from Salem to represent their school, or maybe Sabrina? Have you met her? She's nice."

"No."

Again she changed the subject and deciding on another question to indulge her curiosity. "Did you get a new tattoo?"

"No."

The girl frowned trying to think on what else she could question him on, "Any new scars you've gotten since the last time? I heard there was a fight between you and your teacher."

"No." He paused, or froze really at the last statement. "What?"  
Yayoi looked up, "Your sensei I heard you and him had some kind of fight was it bad?"

"He's dead," Li stated, "He's dead," and that was all he had to say on that matter. It'd been so much easier to plan it out ahead of time, but carrying it out and the aftermath of it was harder to say the least.

-Scene break-

Three hours into the trip most of it having been filled by pointless babbling the train rumbled and came to a stop.

"Death Eater attack!" Some one shouted from up the train foolishly waving his arms around making himself even more of a target as he danced about in the open.

The food lady attempted to stop him from leaving the locomotive. "Hey you can't go out there." She protested. "Its dangerous, they're all fighting."

"Crucio." The death eater's spell sailed harmlessly past Li's head and the caster received a face full of flames for his trouble. The elemental assault melted flesh and boiled the man's eyes as the green eyed sorcerer moved past the unfortunate man as he flailed blind upon the ground.

Yayoi rushed behind him. "Li wait up!" She shouted trying to put her shoes back on, she having removed them sometime into the train ride.

Li focused on the energy deep within him the raw darkness which was a part of him,his summoning brought for the Shadow Khan, each humanoid though with blue gray skin and red eyes and dressed in nearly all encompassing black outfits, popped out of the ground and began attacking the Death Eaters at their master's command. Truthfully they looked like ninjas or forest demons though the latter was closer to the truth about their origins.

Waves of fire set the ground alight immolating a few death eaters. Li spared his minions little interest as flames struck out and assaulted his targets.

The Shadow Khan were not the only entrant to the battlefield that wasn't human, one of the Death Eaters screamed and has torn apart by huge masked monster as Yayoi added her own sorcerer to the mix.

China's representative to be scowled, "and she's delightful about this?" Yayoi's noh beast howled angrily at the criminals all a tangled mass of shadowy oily limbs and scything claws.

Li parted back leaping in between the stopped train cars dodging a banished piece of debris from a particularly adept wizard. The man had little time to try again. Yayoi's creature had too many arms, and one found its mark true even as flame and death erupted from Li's fingertips forcing him, the death eater, to dodge to the side.

By the time the aurors arrived it was too late. The death eaters had expected some resistance but not a counter attack of this magnitude. "You missed the barbecue." Li commented in a flat voice as he bit into a piece of roasted pork.

Beside him another teen stood his ethnically Han features set into a pleased smirk as he twirled the knife in one hand, while the other rested on the nearby box of food. "Hao wanted to invite you to the party, if you can get away it would be good to have you."

Yayoi giggled.

Li took another bite, "I would like that Jiang,"  
"It would be good. Ai has his state test this year, perhaps you could help him study? Once your obligations here are finished or perhaps you can arrange a break."

"Where are the death eaters?" demanded the head Auror looking around. He had rushed in expecting a pitched fight with the train's auror contingent out numbered. Not a picnic in the midst of the wreckage, already a number of students had unfolded or conjured picnic blankets and settled in to snack at the urging of some of the prefects.  
"I'll see," Li reluctantly looked up from his snack, and his own conversation. "The ones who survived long enough to escape are where ever they portkeyed to. Those who remained, or could not escape were killed or though some I suppose may have been eaten, an arguably worse fate."

"And who are you?" The sandy haired lead auror inquired, "You look like you got a good look at what happened, definitely going to need to get your report on what happened," He stated fishing out a pad.

He had wondered when they'd get around to that. "Li, I am here to represent the Peoples Republic of China in this annoying magical competition."

"And you are miss?" A female pink haired auror, or whatever their police force were called, inquired stepping up beside the sandy haired auror.

The Japanese girl bowed. "Yayoi Suzuka. Also here for the tournament!" She announced with a smile.

Jiang looked up, "Jiang, Li is my classmate, so you might say we're here for the same purpose."

Yayoi snickered, "He's your senpai, so I don't think your actually in classes together."

– Scene break-

United Kingdom, Alba (Scotland), Hogwarts's School of Wizardry and Witchcraft, Grounds

Li walked up to the older man one of his eyebrows raised. "Any particular reason I didn't see any of the other representatives on the train. Jiang came at my instance, and Cheng to, but I sent him back to the embassy as soon as the attack started."

"Well you didn't have to actually have travel by the train. It would not have been unheard of for you could have simply walked from Hogsmeade." Stated the senior Chinese representative with an amused shrug, Li wouldn't retaliate for this he'd understand. It was a snub on the English to watch their weakness, a problem in their own country they couldn't handled.

The sorcerer glared. "You mean you intended to have me deal with the attack." He hated when people did this sending him in without all available information.

"We suspected they're would be an attack but we were simply not sure." The man waved a hand dismissively, "In any case you act like this is the first time we had you stop a terrorist attack. Or Jiang for that matter, he's good at it too you know."

His glare intensified, those situations were completely different. "That was in China though operating on foreign soil is a completely different matter."

"Yes, yes, perhaps, but what about when you've done it elsewhere, or were those not attacks, we should be on our way though," The middle aged wizard said as he waved his hand toward the castle. "Besides the Intelligence branch wasn't even sure whether they needed to forward it to you, being on foreign soil and all." He remarked as he set off, it was true; he wasn't stupid enough to lie. "As you said its a different matter, were those attacks the ones elsewhere. You are the dragon, order is your way."

The great hall was great, yes that was a good way to describe truly it was aptly named. It was sufficent to hold five very large tables, four sat the four houses of the school, and the fifth could seat all the teachers of the school and still have room.

The rather tall bearded teacher at the high table stood up to address his school. "Ah welcome everyone back to another year at Hogwarts." He greeted pleasantly. "I must inform you all that this year's Quidditch season has been cancelled," This pronouncement was met with the students in shock, and surprise. The professor waited for the noise to die back down, "however I am pleased to announce that instead we here at Hogwarts will be hosting an international competition based on the Triwizard Tournament. In this tournament members of some of the finest magical schools of Europe and Asia will be coming to Hogwarts to enter and compete this year. Also another announcement Alastor Moody will be this year's defense against the Dark Arts teacher. Now tuck in." The headmaster of the school, Li recognizing him from his intelligence dossier on England, stated as the food appeared.

That was how dinner began. Simply put dinner was a very noisy affair as the students discussed loudly the announcements made, and other matters.

"Li where are you going?" Yayoi questioned as he stood up.  
His answer was succinct and simple. "Out."

"Wait up." She exclaimed following after him.

The soldier settled down beside the lake, yes this would work fine. "Come out." He barked annoyed at the figure in the bushes.

"And what do we have hear a couple so early in the year. Oh you must be here for the competition. I'm Sirius, Sirius Black nice to meet you." Yayoi giggled at the rather pathetic pun. "Sorry most couples go up to the Astronomy tower."

"We are not a couple."

The man seemed amused, "Oh is that so?" teased Sirius, or at least he attempted to the sorcerer had his typical response. Li's face was set as if stone.

Sirius raised his hands in mock surrender, "Okay, okay if you say so." He stated knowing he was beat.

"I'm Yayoi Suzuka and Mr. Sourpuss is Li."

Li turned his head, "I am not a sourpuss." He remarked, her name calling was wearing at him. She wore hear emotions on her sleeve and he didn't.

The sound of wet sloshing footsteps was heard approaching. "Li!" The new arrival shouted in greeting. Beside the wizard another pair of figures.

Li greeted him fairly blandly. "Kon." He turned to the other two, "Jiang, Cheng. You took your time, did you enjoy it."

"Its interesting," Cheng remarked "Is all of Europe like this?"

"You'll see," Li responded, and that was true, once Li was confirmed as Champion, a farce in itself, Cheng would have other obligations to handle, and he would be elsewhere in Europe.

"Isn't he your teacher?" Sirius asked staring at the rather soaked wizard.

The slightly older man flushed. "Oh me no, Li is far to wise be taught by some one as lowly as I. Li is a great sorcerer while I am a mere court wizard."

"He has confidence problems." Explained Yayoi patting Kon's arm sympathetically, who did look rather pathetic drenched to the bone.

"So where's your teacher or whoever's watching you?" Inquired Sirius wondering what their respective schools were like.

Yayoi pointed toward the school. "Tachibana-sensei is inside. Li's responsible enough and has the highest grades so he didn't need a teacher to come."

"And the other two,"

"You do realize I am still present." He inquired rhetorically. "As these two I'm responsible for them. They are responsible, they will be fine."

She nodded exuberantly. "Of course silly we know your here. So Cheng what was your favorite thing you had for dinner?"

– Scene break-

United Kingdom, Alba, Hogwarts's School of Wizardry and Witchcraft, Hogwarts Potential Champion Briefing

"Everyone, please calm yourselves and take your seats." Professor McGonagal commanded in a crisp voice. "as you know Hogwarts will be hosting the tournament," Professors Snape, Flitwick and Sprout stood along beside her as they stood at the front of the transfiguration classroom. "The ministry has of course forwarded the records of the potential contestants from the other countries and I expect you to treat their instructors as you would any member of the Hogwarts staff, and treat the students with respect."

The room held nearly twenty students from all houses, with the majority from seventh year. There were however two sixth years present, Potter and Malfoy, and it appeared that everyone was a bit resentful that the two grandstanding Juniors would be included in this meeting.

After all, should Malfoy was chosen as champion, it would no doubt be because his father bought the position for him and if Potter is chosen it would no doubt be because he was the great 'Boy-Who-Lived'.

While the Potter boy may have been fairly advanced for his age due to tutoring he had received. The fact was definitely no more skilled than one of the average seventh year students at the school outside of transfiguration and defense. A lot of that specialty of course came from private tutoring from his parents, and their friends. Michael Potter had skill, but his sense of entitlement very much wore on people at times even those of his own house.

The cheery little charms professor stood and began to speak in his characteristic squeaky voice. "As you know, you are here because you are the most likely to be selected as Hogwarts's champion. While the magically binding regulations prevent us from assisting you on the various tasks that make up the competition, we are, however, permitted to help prepare you for the tournament as a whole. This tournament is an adventure, the first of its kind even though its based off of the triwizard tournament. You'll be particapting against students from other countries. Part of that preparation is knowing who you will be facing." With a wave of his wand a large stack of parchment appeared before each student and Professor Sprout took over.

"Before you is information on the capabilities of each student Beauxbatons plans to bring to enter their names into the competition. The studies at Beauxbatons are mainly academic however in practical studies they are a bit lax, but you would do well not to underestimate their capabilities. Now, due to the volume of candidates, you should study those files on your own time while we move on to the Durmstrang candidates." Professor Sprout indicated the next stack of parchment. "While the number of students from Durmstrang is almost as large, it is likely to be one of these two young ladies or this gentleman and while these three are very competent we really do need to move on." More stacks of parchment are passed out. "The next five students are coming from Egypt, which like Durmstrang emphasizes practical skills notably runes and dueling." A few minutes dragged by as the Herbolgy professor rattled on about the curriculum of the varying schools before McGonagal stood up.

"Now proceeding to the final set of students, Japan and China," This announcement was met with a round of scoffing. "have both chosen to send their potentials early all of them have exceptionally high grades. However I urge you to be especially polite with the representatives of China, officially the only thing the Chinese Ministry has decided to disclose are their transcripts, which are all impeccable. As some of you may already know the foreign delegates were of great help in fending off the death eater attack" Mcgongal's face became quite stern at the chatter from her announcement. The shift of their professor quieted all the students quite quickly. "The Chinese Ministry has only stated that Li will be victorious, and thus there is no reason to reveal anything more. They seem relatively confident he'll be chose as their champion."

"Cocky much." Muttered a Seventh year Gryffindor who had also participated in the defense of the train. "I mean yeah he was good, but still so was his mate, whats his name. Either one of them are good enough I'd say, and I bet the other one is just as good. Still to say he's going to win it all is cocky."

-Scene break-

Chapter Conclusion

– Scene break -

Helltanz's notes: I was too lazy to bring in more characters. So in any case Harry's got an Irish twin who is thought to be the boy who lived. Harry no longer has the scar, which will be addressed in the future. There were a number of edits in the chapter and it was done over several days so it might have problematic parts.

As far as a character list I'm removing it, but one might be posted in Personae dramatis format at a later date.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

–

–

Demon's Providence

–

–

Helltanz's notes: Some changes are still being made, specifically to parts of the plot rewrites will focus more on characterization, and detail, and this chapter will probably be further improved down the line.

–

–

Chapter Begin

–

–

The Chinese Champion to be turned. "Good afternoon Yayoi." He said. Magical China unlike their muggle counterparts preferred a more subtle approach to dealing with their traditional rivals. Even going so far as to work with them,

There was to be no mistake the Middle Kingdom wanted and believed Asia's proper place was a unified state, and they had not forgotten the second world war, or the meddling of western powers. Of course the 'belligerence' of the Muggle government was all carefully planned and coordinated as were the actions of the magical government. This control flickered and wavered as politics within the court shifted, sometimes with wizards out right controlling muggle leaders, and other times the control slipped. Still the intention behind each action was meant to one day permit the Middle Kingdom to one day achieve the status of World Superpower, and ruler of all of Asia.

"Geez Li you could at least pretend to be interested in visiting the school and show up at least one or two classes," The Japanese girl groaned in exasperation. "Sheesh it looks bad you know?" She commented shrugging her shoulders at him, in you know kind of gesture.

In truth he was annoyed already at this whole assignment, and not going was his way of showing it. Truthfully Yayoi was here to win the tournament for Japan, Li himself thought it was arrogant to send only her to enter, even if she was a prime choice for candidate. China had chosen to dispatch a handful of students, most classmates of his, to facilitate the illusion that their were others, Japan had not bothered even though Yayoi's class was filled with skilled magic users. "Why would I go? It would make more sense to wait in China until they present the goblet." In truth though China had sent its champion to be here sooner, as had Japan, in the interests in making sure they were prepared for the tournament.

"You would rather stay home that's boring though, you, you'd just spend your time studying, that's boring." Yayoi she announced. "Well you could at least show up. Anyway it isn't that bad." She pronounced the last bit lackluster.

He snorted, his nostrils in disbelief. "It is that bad I have spent the better portion of the morning evading observers."

Yayoi snickered in amusement at the irritated sorcerer's plight.

Li's eyes narrowed distastefully at her response to his plight. "I fail to see how this is amusing, Yayoi. It is difficult to study having to move constantly."

"Oh its nothing, Li." She remarked dismissively waving her hand. "So do you have any guesses what is going to happen in the tournament?"  
His response was typical of him, succinct and to the point, if a tad bit bland. "No." He replied, he had no guesses he had of course happened to come across a planning file for the tournament in the Chinese ministry, which had been 'carelessly' left out by 'accident'. It was of course possible the file was out of date, and looked incomplete, but it still gave him insight on what could possibly be coming in the tournament.  
"Do you care?" She pressed poking him in the arm with a questioning look.  
That was also an easily answered questioned. "Not particularly." The main reason for that was because the way the tournament was arranged in the past, not to mention the fact that he had on a routine trip into the Chinese Ministry building been able to access the files on what the tasks were going to be on, well at least it addressed the locations of each task, and dealt with what the first task was. "We are being observed." He remarked Giggles could be heard from nearby. He paused before adding to his statement. "Its just Kon."

"Li!" The Magician bowed in greeting. Li merely inclined his head in response to the slightly older man. Kon presented him with a piece of paper.

The soldier wasn't particularly interested in it, as something, potentially more of a danger, else caught his attention. "Kon, Yayoi go inside now." He commanded in an authoritative tone.

"What, why?" Yayoi questioned while the Court Wizard nodded and prepared to follow the order with out question, who noticed Li's rapidly changing posture. He too felt what Li sensed over the drumming thrum of Hogwart's magic saturated landscape a true fey.

He didn't bother answering her as his hands were rapidly losing what little bit of color they did have and his nails were lengthening into too sharp talons.

"There is no need for that." Stated a blonde haired man in a clearly American pinstriped business suit. For all the looks of mundane humanity the creature was anything but, a member of the fae far more common to meddle in the west than in the east they creatures of profound magic and cunning.

Li's stance shifted his stance to something slightly more akin to neutral. "Owen. I was concerned the disturbance was caused by a hostile power." The Fae were not usually peaceable in their dealings with him, beyond this discerning them was difficult outside of close range.

"Indeed." The man remarked blandly as he pushed his spectacles up unto the bridge of his nose. "I can understand how my presence would be interpreted by someone with your … obligations. To the point of the matter Mr. Xanatos would like your assistance on a project he will be working on this summer. It is a research project, nothing that would generate a conflict of interest."

Such a request was not rare, though for it to be asked this far in advance more than likely meant the businessman thought it was extremely important, and thus likely a great investment of time and money. "This summer, I have nothing planned." He remarked at last after a few moments of thought.

"Is that a yes?" The fae queried.

It was true that unless China went to war there wasn't much in the way him getting busy. "Yes, I think I will head over to help."  
"Then I shall go inform Mr. Xanatos. Good day." The blonde man nodded cordially and with a short curtsey vanished. With the Fae's disappearance Kon breathed a sigh of relief, and Li's shoulders lost their tension as he flexed his fingers relaxing.

Yayoi who had ignored his earlier instruction to go inside poked him in the ribs with a childlike amusement. "So what does the paper say?"

Li unfolded the parchment, printed on it in bold letters was the following:

TOURNAMENT DELEGATIONS ARRIVAL

THE DELEGATIONS FROM BEAUXBATONS,

DURMSTRANG, THE MEDITEREAN's ATHENIAN ACADEMY

AND EGYPT's SCHOOL OF MAGIC WILL BE

ARRIVING AT 6 O'CLOCK ON FRIDAY THE

30TH OF OCTOBER. LESSONS WILL END HALF

AN HOUR EARLY-

The soldier snorted in disapproval. "The English are asking to lose if they are cutting lessons short." Li resumed reading as Yayoi sighed at the scathing tone in which he had voiced his opinion

STUDENTS WILL RETURN THEIR BAGS AND BOOKS

TO THEIR DORMITORIES AND ASSEMBLE TO GREET

OUR GUESTS BEFORE THE WELCOMING FEAST.

Li shook his head, this tournament was meant to be a staging ground for furthering of diplomatic relations between participating powers. All of this was just a way for each nation to show off.

-Scene Break-

Friday came with Yayoi finally dragging Li through classes. The final class was potions and in fact was in truth the only class Li actively participated in, unknowingly scoring the bat like professor bragging rights.

As it was man was the only professor who assigned work; Snape had smirked upon entering the class and begun his tirade. "As I understand it, many of your professor's have let you off with little, if any, class work today since it is thought that your anticipation of our guests arrival later this afternoon is greatly effecting you concentration. Expect no such coddling from me, this is a school not a baby sitting service." Snape then proceeded to begin his lecture on the truth potion Verisatum.

The class had been an improvement over the others, particularly the history class of which was taught by a ghost who did nothing more than ramble on about goblins while his students for the most part slept.

"I will concede the potions master's lecture was well done. All the other classes should have been classes better suited to younger students."

The Japanese champion to be rolled her eyes. "Li you are a potions master already of course that class would be the only one to hold your attention." His mastery in potions was more because of its uses in real medicine and poisoning, as well as in interrogations than anything 'normal'. "And not everyone has your capacities in transfiguration." She snapped annoyed with him. Of course he'd finished schooling last year. Not that she had any room at all to criticize his level of skill in transfiguration given her own talents in the field.

"I was merely stating the curriculum was found lacking. Beauxbatons has arrived." Stated Li pointing into the sky. He had carefully reviewed the dossiers while he was pretending this event held no real interest to him it was still an internationally sanctioned events like the Olympics or such. Such of course meant he had an obligation to stand around and maintain decorum.

The Hogwarts student body made quite the stir over the carriages drawn by winged horses,. Then again Pegasi were popular amongst westerners due in large part to cultural were called Abraxan if Li remembered the breed correctly, and everyone began speculating on how the Durmstrang representatives would arrive, though they did in fact not have long to wait.

A third years student suddenly started pointing to the lake in which a whirlpool had formed in the middle of the lake. Out of swirling water rose the prow of Galleon. The ship shot into the air much like when a submarine surfaced.

"That was cool."

Li rolled his eyes. "I am sure then you will find Cairo's transportation to be far more impressive." He remarked enchanting a ship as Durmstrang did or as the French School had done using magical carriages did pale in comparison to what the Egyptians were able to do or rather what they had once been able to do.

"Really?" She inquired her interest peaked. As if prodded into arriving shouting broke out and students began to point into the air again turning their attention away from the Durmstrang's ship and to the sky again.

A large silver Pyramid descended. The Ancient Egyptians wizards had been amazingly skilled sadly however a great deal had been lost over time for reasons of war, and the flow of time itself.

The lake began to shift again and a second ship appeared in the water, an ancient Greek Trireme. It was a proud ship its prow painted with eyes and colored brightly red. Slowly groups of people got off the ship

"That's everyone." He remarked, before his thoughts turned to disbelief, what were they thinking? The Greek's group had to be in the mid forties and most of them weren't even teachers, and the French and Durmstrang groups put them to shame. This was not a group competition, unless it had changed, still surely the other schools should have a better idea of who was best suited for their challenge.

Yayoi tugged on his sleeve and jerked her head in the direction of the pyramid. "Don't look now but Marik's here." The Japanese school girl sound somewhat worried.  
"Of course he is here much as an egotist as he is he still a skilled mage." Li conceded. The Egyptians own group was large as well, rivaling the Greeks. Still the last he'd hear their candidates were down to five particular students as far as likely champions, and Marik had been one of them.

China and Egypt were on decent enough terms diplomatically. Well enough that both sides could maintain missions with some cooperation when it was necessary. "It has been awhile has it not?" Inquired the Cairo native.  
"It has Kasad, still it appears I am not the only one to be delegated this troublesome test." Li commented, it was actually nice to see the older wizard, though he'd know from the dossier had included exactly which professors from the participating schools would likely be attending.

"Indeed." Stated the Egyptian professor. "The world's eyes are upon us. Our pride is on the line in this,"

There were others who would be attending whom the soldier was acquainted with but not many. "Li." Greeted a feminine Russian accented voice. She was perhaps one of those from Durmstrang who was likely to become champion, and beyond potentially dangerous.

"Isabelle." Returned the sorcerer neutrally. Sino Russo relations were only slightly better in the magical world than they were in the muggle world. Still the countries shared a border. Of course such was in part due to the magical Russia being still fairly Imperialist as far as being run, despite the fall of the Romanovs in the muggle world their hold still existed in the muggle world, especially with the Soviet Union collapsed. Prior to that there had been two magical communities, a communist revolutionary one tied to the soviet union, and the Imperialist one. When the Soviet Union had collapsed the wizard civil war had begun to end in the favor of the Imperial Russians.

She nodded in what could have been interpreted in an accepting manner. "So it's true you are gracing this competition with your presence. I will inform you know I intend to win, but that doesn't mean we can't get a long." Stated the Russian pureblood brushing her hair over shoulder with a dramatic flair.

"I do believe we are heading inside." He remarked he wouldn't say he was eager, no Li was never eager about anything it was unbecoming, but he preferred to keep his distance between the Russian and himself.

This seemed to annoy the noble, Russia's magical society had basically outright attempted to ignore the changes in their counterparts, and their focus rested soley on the civil war. "You can't evade me forever." She remarked.

Li caught sight of some of the Egyptian delegation,"There is Ishizu I shall be on my way." He remarked using it to excuse himself from further conversation.

A slightly darker skinned wizard stepped into his way. "You." Snarled Marik stepping between his sister and Li.

'He's worse then I remember.' He thought somewhat amused with the other wizard's attitude problem. "Marik charming as ever, Ishizu." Li smiled lightly, inclining his head in greeting to the young woman. "You both seem to be well." Li remarked, Marik's glare only intensified, and for the barest of moments Li himself thought he would attack him there.

Ishizu nodded politely giving a small smile. Marik snorted vehemently and crossed his arms over his chest. "I had heard that the train was attacked at the beginning of the semester. I'd heard you'd meddled around in that. A pity you weren't…"  
"Brother be polite." Chided the elder sibling somewhat appalled by his attitude, though somewhat used to such behavior. Marik's tendencies were well known, and keeping him from trouble fell to her, or their older sibling more often than not.

Dumbledore cleared his throat as he stood up in front of the head table in the Great Hall of the castle. "Welcome," He greeted grandly. "Welcome everyone, tonight we have amongst us the delegations of our neighbors. Fellow wizards and witches from different nations all brought together for a single common goal, brought together in the spirit of cooperation, and good clean fun. We are here to observe, what I hope will become a long standing tradition in the magical community, this tournament is to help bolster relations with our neighbors, so I encourage everyone to make friends." Dumbledore paused letting his word sink in, before he continued on.

"Yes lets be good friends Li." Yayoi stated smiling widely.

Isabelle quickly agreed with her, though her tone was not the least bit of childishness that Yayoi punctuated her declaration with. "Oh yes lets."

"Yayoi be quiet. Isabelle you're not the least bit amusing." He stated annoyed at both the girls.

Hogwarts' headmaster tapped his wand on the pedestal causing large banners to unfurl across the great hall. "The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast, so I now invite you all to eat drink and be merry, and do make everyone yourselves at home."

After the food had been cleared away more than a half hour later, Dumbledore stood again in front of the head table prepared to address the assembled. "The moment has come." Began the aged headmaster. "The tournament is about to commence. I would like to say a few words before we bring in the Casket-" Assorted murmurings broke out from this statement. "Just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year. But first, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation." There was a smattering of polite applause for the man as he stepped forward. "And Mr., Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports." There was a much more lively applause this time, and the man acknowledged it with a jovial wave.

Li surveyed the two newcomers Crouch he had been briefed on, his position in the most recent English Civil War and being in charge now of the diplomatic department of the magical government of England kept him on their radar, so to speak. The man had extreme tendencies, political ones that effected his further advancement.

Dumbledore spoke up again. "Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements of this tournament, and they will be joining myself and the other Delegatation Heads on the panel which will judge the Champions' efforts in each task."

With the word 'Champions' the level of attentiveness to the headmaster's words spiked again. The old man smiled. "The casket, then, if you please, Mr. Filch."

The caretaker, a gnarled older man, who had been lurking unnoticed by most in a far corner of the Hall, approached the Head Table carrying a great wooden chest encrusted with jewels. It appeared to be quite old. A murmur of excited interest rose from the watching students.

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman," stated Dumbledore. "and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions of in many different ways… their magical prowess- their daring- their powers of deduction- and of course their ability to cope with danger will be amongst the challenges they will face in the tournament."

Silence enveloped the Hall.

"A champion will represent each of the institutions. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after the final task will win the Cup, and the prize. In order to select the champions a person will enter their name, and from the names from each school one champion for each be chosen." As if sensing the questions of who would do the choosing he continued on speaking. "The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector the Goblet of Fire." With that Dumbledore opened the Casket by tapping it three times with his wand from the casket he pulled a large roughly hewn cup of wood. It would have been unremarkable had it not been filled to it's brim with blue and white flames. The headmaster placed the cup on the head table so it was visible to the entire hall. "Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet." Said Dumbledore. "Aspiring champions have twenty four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night," He paused to clarify, "On Halloween at our traditional feast, the goblet will return the names of the champions it has judged worthy to represent their respected institutions. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete. To insure no underage student yields to temptation I shall be drawing an age line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall."

Of those sitting around it was Isabelle who spoke up, even before Marik or Yayoi, to say something. "Likes his speeches doesn't he." Muttered Isabelle scathingly.

He nodded, "Indeed he does still for all its wordiness he's right." Agreed Li as Dumbledore went on to explain the magical binding contract and other specifics before he bid everyone good night. The tournament had now begun, how it would play out remained to be seen. Still the game was now afoot, and everyone who was going to play was here even if they hadn't been chosen.

– End Scene-

-Chapter Conclusion -

Helltanz's notes: I thank those that reviewed, also as to Li's abilities you'll see them slowly revealed. The most noticeable ones will be during the tasks.

– Scene Break-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-scene break -

Demon's Providence

-scene break -

Helltanz's notes:

Also as to the fact of Draco Malfoy's age I made him a year younger, much like I did for Gaara in _I will strive_ except that was for a different reason.

Warning flowery language don't read to much into it its just for the sake of politeness and being polite and well you know

-scene break –

Chapter Begin

-scene break -

Li stroked the Pearl that hung at his throat, in quiet contemplation. The students of the famous English school Hogwarts were curious as to where the Eastern Students were staying. It was an honest curiosity one with if they had any intelligence and knowledge of lore from the east would figure out with ease. For the time being China's collection of students would be here, along with Yayoi, seeing as she was Japan's sole submission for champion.

Li's study, which was like his personal chambers, was white with jade and black fixtures as opposed to the heavy use of red, black lacquer, and yellow used elsewhere. Bookshelves and blades were the primary things decorating the walls, though a number of other items decorated the study, not to mention more discretely hid weapons. It was a habit nurtured over the last several years he'd gotten used to.

Li stood a respectable five foot eleven well muscled but his skin was nearly gray, though nothing could be done about that, just below his collarbone and in the middle of his chest was a demon's head tattoo, and on his shoulder was a scar that looked to had been burned into the flesh it resembled a reversed crescent moon.

Li pulled on the chain mesh armor which wore under his traditional robes, mainly so people wouldn't be suspicious for one reason or another, a pair of daggers were concealed within his trousers. His robes bore enchanted braces, a mix of lacquer and metal that protected his forearms as well as being attractive.

The sorcerer hardly carried a sword these days though several decorated his walls except during official functions especially since during most times it was simply easier to summon a weapon.

Yayoi rapped on the door. "Li are you in there?" She inquired from the other side of the door.

"I am." He remarked, though it did annoy him she was coming to bother him, though it wasn't like he was surprised. The members of China's delegation, Jiang amongst them, already knew he wanted to be left alone.

She paused, "Can I come in?" She inquired,

"Yes." He acknowledged the door handle turned and the double doors which opened into his study. Each door was heavily adorned adding to the overall weight, he didn't bother the doors could open automatically, after all she always opened them herself.

The Japanese mystic sighed surveyed the room, trying not to pant. "We really need to get your room properly decorated all you have are bookshelves and the weapons, that you don't even use that often, oh and a couple trunks with who knows what in them." She ended up taking a seat on one of them, "What is in here anyway.

He shrugged dismissively, "Things England's government no doubt wishes to restrict, but such is the way of governments at time." The English wizarding world's so called conservative streak was so utterly ridiculous at times, well the less said the better. China by contrast while certainly its magical world was old fashioned, it like its muggle counterparts favored and rewarded innovation.

By contrast the Americans, and India as well, would have in all likelihood have killed to gather some of the objects in his and others possessions for study. Both nations were fairly close politically, surprising at first perhaps, but the two nations were concerned over an overly powerful China in Asia.

He didn't bother to address her complaints regarding his room, he noted them but dismissed them just as quickly.

"Well are you coming to breakfast?" She asked, as Cheng walked by the door, no doubt going to eat as well.  
Li repressed the urge to shake his head in annoyance, going to eat would just draw needless attention to them but it wasn't all that important. "I suppose." As it was they joined up with Cheng and another Chinese student on the way to the great hall. The four from the East walked towards the castle. It wasn't as if he had anything, which mandated his attention this morning.

"Hey psst." Li turned to face a rather pasty blonde.

The Chinese sorcerer turned his dark green eyes to face the pale English wizard, who if it was possible paled further upon meeting the sorcerer's green eyes. "Good morning." Li greeted.

"Um Viktor would like a word with you." He stated, before flushing pink "I'm Draco Malfoy by the way." The English wizard said introducing himself. The ferret boy scampered off immediately afterwards.

"Odd." He murmured. Li mentally called up the names of those who were here, 'The only Viktor in the competition unless there is one not in the files is St. Jacques of Beauxbatons.' Actually the files were definitely incomplete, as the delegations by everyone else were huge, especially for Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang.

Yayoi turned to face the Chinese champion scowling angrily, as if this incident was somehow some cause to be angry. "What did you do?"

"I have done nothing," He paused, "that I can recount." The sorcerer remarked after reviewing his memories, of which he could recall nothing that would merit Yayoi being annoyed at him.  
"LI." She protested loudly, "That little kid was positively terrified of you."

He raised an eyebrow, "He was hardly a year younger than us, thus not a little kid." Li remarked before resuming his walk without delay towards the Great Hall. Upon entering he noted that one of the Greek delegates was speaking amiably with one of his French counterparts.

At the same time a group of Gryffindors were talking, loud enough to easily be overheard. "So do you know who all put there names in?"  
"Yeah all the Durmstrang lot and Beauxbatons did last night. A lot of the Greeks, and the Egyptians including that Dame put their names in at Dawn, but I haven't any one from Hogwarts, yet." Li had to resit the urge to laugh, though admittedly he was by no means the most impartial source and he had his own interests, not all of which were strictly business, failing to take Ishizu seriously was foolish at the best of times, and suicidal at the worst. The same was true of her siblings but few would ever make the mistake of underestimating her older brother, save perhaps his intellect, which was also a mistake.

"That's cause every one knows I'm going to win." Stated a messy haired teen arrogantly from the group of 'Gryffindors'.

Li suppressed a snort. The destiny he had had grown up known reminded him that he existed for a purpose beyond simply himself. It was an upbringing that had involved rigorous training of many types, if the pampered dark haired boy thought he would win he was grievously in error. An error that Li would be all too happy to point out to his irish twin if and when the time came. The dragon's destiny was absolute. Still he recognized his own arrogance on the subject, but the most dangerous kind of arrogance was one where you thought it was warranted.

No young Michael Potter might be considered impressive here in England, but compared to the brother he had never known, well it was a totally different degree. Michael was above average certainly. Michael had been pampered and spoiled, and tutored by friends of the family, and it had succeeded the young brother had a practical grasp on what he knew, and how to use that knowledge. He was ahead of his peers, and even some adults, but that wasn't always a good thing.

Li's was different. Harry Potter, the dragon, his education had been meticulous in pursuit of its objective, an objective that set Li up as borderline obsessive compulsive, with a drive to master magic solely for the sake of mastery.

Academically they differed a lot, Li's own tutoring hadn't been impeded by anything like an overbearing mother, or a Father with other things on his mind. Michael Potter on the other hand was used to Lily Potter letting him stop whenever he got 'tired'. Michael Potter had James Potter around to take him flying, or show him creative spells for prank playing.

Neither were really the best way to go about things, but then neither brother was truly in the best state after all. Michael's boasting was just the way he was, and for all Li's offense at the arrogance of the younger Potter, his offense was because of his own arrogance. Jin, who had just joined them, made a move to grab Li's attention, "Not here Li, not here, later." Slowly Li's fingers uncurled.

"Yes you're right, that was my mistake, my mistake." He repeated himself softly. It wasn't good for him to get riled up so obviously.

-scene break -

Li frowned, which did little to make him appear amiable. "There is little we can do then," He remarked dismissing the matter as a lost cause, "They do not grasp the truth of the situation so it would best to allow to think what they already believe."

"It would be prudent, state secret my virtuous young friend," The other man responded, "Well its good to have your input in this matter," He remarked, "There are of course other matters, which need to be addressed."

The frown deepened, "I take it this involves our own special interests," He stated tapping a finger of the pine table they were sitting at. being what amounted to a human weapon/ child soldier kept him from the regular military so the Chinese government stuck them all as apart of a fairly large division sized department to handle off the books matters. That and magic was still subject to the statute of secrecy.

Right now China was attempting to acquire regional power in order to suppress or isolate India, both magical and nonmagical governments. There was also the matter of relations with Russia on the issue who had thus stayed as far away from the India issue as they were able, which didn't please the politicians.

"Well its true we hoping to put pressure on our dear northern neighbors to support our position, but we are prepared to wait," The other man murmured, "The Americans are getting a little too friendly with India and vice versa of course," He commented "and there was of course recent actions,"

That was one issue India had as of late been working to modernize its military something which did little to help China's mood the fact that the 'world's largest democracy' though attempts to normalize relations had been proceeding smoothly up until recent events.

Deciding to get the human weapon to stop worrying the older man smiled holding up a hand, "You shouldn't concern yourself your part in the diplomatic service here is extremely valuable," He stated, "You who started earlier than I, I will defer to you in matters of the field, but for this I ask your have faith in our abilities,"  
"So be it," He murmured, the formal wording of the request really didn't give him much choice in the matter anyway, "I will defer to your experience in these matters," Li conceded to the older man.

He nodded in response, "I am most grateful,"

"As I said I will defer to your expertise Tao," The green eyed sorcerer responded, "I have said this my older brother, I defer to your experience and trust in your wisdom in this matters,"

Tao looked relieved, "My most profound thanks," He paused, "I will keep you abreast of the situations in the homeland, and of course with the department" the other sorcerer stated, "Matters with Russia may require more in depth diplomacy given recent and past events, I am sure you will understand."

Li frowned that really didn't appeal to him since it would most likely it meant a possible deployment attached to the Moscow Embassy in Russia to foster relations with Russian wizards, which was something sure to be annoying for obvious reasons.

The Chinese magical human weapon, or super soldier, program had up until recently, by the order of the Imperial Court, been handled by the cluster of Dark Ascetics who he'd just recently purged. Li was hardly the only one, and there were others but his position, being a part of an important prophecy, put him as a highly trusted and depended upon member. Such was the obligation of being the dragon stated in prophecy.

The program may have been run by ascetics but they only were partly in charge of the department which handled the deployment of the finished result. Admittedly the department didn't strictly handle 'black' operations, and hence why there was the likelihood of him getting 'stuck' with a political assignment and dealing with the Russians.

"I understand,"

He nodded, "In any case your free to do as you wish for the summer, once this task of politics has been completed," Tao remarked, "So your request for leave has been sanctioned by both the court and the non magical state."

This was good news indeed concerning his summer plans, Xanatos was a mutually beneficial acquaintance. Of course as things went just because it was approved didn't mean there wasn't a chance of something mandating his return on short notice, such was the way things worked.

-scene break-

Evening came and with it the Halloween feast and that was when he was approached by a member of the French delegation, "Ah I take it Draco delivered my message," He began, sounding quite pleased, "Mister Li, my friend Ion Helidae…" Stated the slightly shorter French boy indicating his friend. "and I am as you likely presumed Victor St. Jacques."

Li inclined his head. The St Jacques family was perhaps second only to the Delacours when it came to the French political circuit and they were both quite influential. "Good evening." He greeted politely.

"Indeed, it is a nice one," The frenchman responded exchanging the necessary political niceties. "as Isabelle has stated we all have similar goals, winning of course," He stated, "while in the course of pursuing our own victory, lets not be distracted, yes, though we will be rivals in this little tournament, it doesn't mean we can't work together. Overall I hope that we can humiliate those arrogant Englishmen, so how about it, are you in?"

France's rivalry with England was well known to all involved so this was to be no surprise.

The Chinese sorcerer was mildly amused by the idea, but agreed as it did nothing to hinder his own work. "An amusing ideal, agreed."

"Welcome aboard then." Stated Ion.

Yayoi perked up, "What was that about, LI?"

"Nothing to concern yourself over." He assured her, Yayoi proceeded to stick out her lip and pout at being left out of the loop.

Despite being a very capable mystic, she could be very immature at times, completely the opposite of Ishizu or Isabelle for that matter. Of course he would at times rather deal with the Japanese Mystic than put up with the Russian Witch's interest.

Li took his seat nothing showed his aggravation in his movements waiting for the headmaster of the English school to begin his longwinded speech. He settled in watching the head table and longing for the speech to end.

Kon shivered, not surprising many tended to think Li enjoyed inflicting death and pain when he was in a foul mood. The court official wasn't amongst this number, but he did hold a great deal of fear of the emerald eyed dragon. The Chinese wizard already had confidence issues and was generally fearful of more powerful superiors and was timid among those who were weaker than he.

"Well the Goblet is almost ready to make its decision." Dumbledore pronounced finally, thankfully. "I estimate that it requires just one more minute."  
Isabelle gave small huff at this announcement.

"Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the hall, walk along the staff table and go through in the next chamber…" at this with a flourish of his hand indicated the door behind the staff table. "…Where they will be receiving their first instructions."

Dumbledore with a wave of his wand extinguished the candles except for those with in the carved pumpkins.

Li's eyes instantly, due to arcane rituals performed on his body which wouldn't be mentioned in the sorcerer's presence on promise of a severe physical beating, compensated for the sudden drop in light, to which Yayoi elbowed him in the ribs annoyed. "Cheater." She muttered.

He said nothing in response, perhaps it was simply paranoia but Li had no intention of having one of his senses impaired even if he could fight well enough with just one of his senses.

The Goblet of Fire was now the brightest object in the whole of the Hall. Its sparkling bright, blue-ish whiteness of the flames were painful to even regular human eyes and Li had to suppress the urge to recoil; the down side to enhanced eyesight. Everyone watched, waiting… a few people kept checking their watches…

The flames inside the goblet suddenly turned red again. Sparks began to fly from it. The next minute, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of paper flew out of it- the majority of the hall gasped.

Li covered his face with his sleeve in mild irritation at the situation that had presented itself. As expected sudden flare up of light had stung his adjusted eyes, which were responding to the lack of light.

Dumbledore caught the piece of paper and held it at arm's length so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue white. "The champion for Greece…" He read in clear confident voice "…will be Ion Helidae."

A polite applause came into existence; the response even from the Greek's classmates could be classified as subdued if respectful.

The noise died down, and the goblet turned red expelling another piece of parchment.

"The champion for Japan…" He began again in the same clear confident voice "…shall be Yayoi Suzuka." More polite applause filled the hall, even though the choice had been obvious with Japan only sending its sole choice.

Once again sparks emerged from the goblet followed by a tongue of flame, and again a parchment went into the air

"The champion for Beauxbatons…" announced the old man catching the piece of parchment, "…will be Viktor St. Jacques."

The goblet soon turned red again and again expelled another piece of parchment.

"The champion for Egypt…" He read in clear confident voice "…is Ishizu Ishtar." Li gave a small smirk this had both its benefits and its disappointments, as it prevented him from thoroughly trouncing Marik.

The Goblet released another piece of scorched parchment.

"The Durmstrang Champion…" began the headmaster. "is Isabelle Ivanoff." A half dozen Chinese students turned to Li immediately, and watched as scowled in annoyance, of course he had still expected but sometimes it didn't pay in this case to be right on the money. There was no way this was going to end well.

Once more the goblet flashed red.

"The champion of China…" Read the Headmaster "is Shenlong Li." Li entered the room nodding to the others, the name was one he'd been given Li was common and Shenlong was just a far to obvious hint of what he was to be and what he was.

As if the goblet had deigned to wrap things up the next piece of parchment came out almost immediately. "And finally the Hogwarts champion is Michael Potter." The messy black haired teen stood up giving the whole room a smug look of superiority before strolling haughtily forward from the Gryffindor table.

-scene break -

Chapter Conclusion

-scene break -

Helltanz's notes: probably one of my weaker rewrites in all honestly.

–

-scene break -


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

-scene break-

Demon's Providence

–scene break-

Helltanz's notes: This starts from the last chapter and covers the weighing of the wands, so not much action Still rewrite is in progress I've changed some things I thought needed to be changed.

-scene break-

Chapter begin

-scene break-

He took his time looking over the assembled, "Well then I suppose that's all of us." Li murmured with his hand and his robes' wide sleeve still partially obscuring his face, but no one paid any mind to this.

St. Jacques seemed to find Hogwarts's champion a joke. "Oh my Ion embarrassing the English will not be so difficult if this is the best they can muster." The champion of Hogwarts began to fume at the insult from the young Frenchman. "Oh dear are you going to through a temper tantrum, boy?" questioned the Frenchman adding the last bit as an afterthought.

Dumbledore entered, not looking too happy at the present situation. For all that he did to encourage the 'boy who lived' this could also bode ill for international cooperation given the temper the young Potter had inherited and right now Michael looked furious at the lack of respect.

"Perhaps Hogwarts would like a second champion, to even the odds?" jibed Karkaroff. It probably was a move he would catch flack for from his political masters considering they wanted this tournament to go off without a hitch.

A voice cut into the conversation. "It's no one fault but Potter's," One of the English teacher's stated "he always insists on getting his way." Snape commented, "Its just a family trait,"

Li, remembering Michael's actions in the great hall that morning, didn't think the man was exaggerating, though at the same time he didn't consider the disparagement such a prudent move either.

"Now Michael please sit down." Dumbledore began, "Mr. Li you as well."

The green eyed teen turned slightly, "I am content to stand thank you," He responded inclining his shoulder and head slightly forward in a bow, "please by all means begin." Li commented politely  
Dumbledore nodded and smiled, for someone his age manners were always a refreshing change from the younger generation, "Ah yes of course." He responded as he prepared to start.

"Well this is convenient." Moody stated, though that was all that he was able to say before he was cut off by the first teacher from Hogwarts to speak up on the subject.

The potions master scowled "Oh dear not more of your paranoid delusions," The man exclaimed, "its obvious Moody that Potter put his name in." Snape groaned in annoyance, especially since Michael had strutted right up to the Goblet to do it.

"Yes but all the seventh years put their names in, too I made sure of it, and I'm sure you saw to the Slytherins as well didn't you Snape." The man remarked, "much better candidates," He paused to assure Potter he meant no offense, which surprisingly mollified the boy, "somebody was making sure Potter got the position, after all it would be awfully easy for Potter to have an accident in this."  
One of the English members spoke up interrupting Moody's deposition, "Well err… shall we crack on?" a rather nervous Bagman stated. "Got to give our champions their instructions, haven't we? Barty, want to do the honors?"

Crouch seemed to come out of a deep reverie at this statement, "Indeed." He agreed before he paused. "Instructions. Yes… the first task…"

'Well something is bothering him, thats clear enough' The teen mused, 'he is head of the international department is it possible his department works similar to ours?' wondered Li who admittedly was not completely familiar with the English magical 'spooks'.

"The first task is designed to test your daring," he told the assembled champions. "so we are not going to be telling you what it is."

Li frowned being kept from information was annoying and he might have taken other steps if not for the fact he had 'accidentally' stumbled upon the information on the tasks concerning the tournament. China intended to make a strong showing and of course like those assembled here intended to strengthen, hopefully, international relations with the other participants.

"Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard" Crouch stated trailing off again, "… very important…" He remarked trailing off again.

Bagman butted into the man's speech, "The first task will take place on November the twenty fourth, in front of the other students and the panel of judges, who you know be responsible for judging the champions' efforts." He announced with far much glee for Li's tastes, "The champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks in the tournament. The champions will face the first challenge armed only with their basic magical implements. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from end of year tests."

Li couldn't hold back a snort, well that was distasteful in the extreme not that it mattered all that much for him, but it was the principle of the matter. Tests were key for preparations for actual meaningful tests right?

"I think that's all, is it, Albus?

Dumbledore nodded and spoke up, "I do believe so," the old man remarked before glancing at Crouch. "Are you sure you wouldn't want to stay. Hogwarts has many a room to spare Barty it would be no trouble at all," He offered,

"No," He commented a bit forcefully, "Dumbledore I must get back to the ministry. It is very busy very difficult at the moment… I have left young Weatherby in charge very enthusiastic… a little overenthusiastic, truth be told."

The rest was friendly banter nothing gleamed from just invitation to drink or remain and invitation to stay.

Li turned and headed out followed by the rest of the Asiatic delegation after politely declining the invitation. He turned dropping his arm back to his side and made all possible haste to distance himself from the Russian pureblood, the moment he got into the hall his fellows joined him.

"This is what you wanted Li," Ai questioned, "You wanted her and Marik won't be able to interfere in the tournament itself, its just bad luck Isabelle will also be there, but you can make do with it, yes?"

Jiang, beside him, face set into a frown, "Will it be a problem though? Yayoi is skilled, as is Isabelle, and no doubt the Europeans too,"  
"Are you questioning my focus on this?"

The nearly a man looked offended, "I have known you since we we're boys Li, I know you. I know the way you act..." he let the statement hang in the air as moments passed, "I'm not questioning your dedication but they aren't to be taken lightly, and this isn't something to get caught up in. Marik could still try and interfere out of principle."

-scene break-

The sorcerer stared at the rising sun as it rose over the lake, it had been a week since the champions had been chosen. Li sat on the pearl rim, and played his flute the water rose in pillars and spiraled up into helixes. As the melody changed so did the shapes the water took.

"Li you coming," She questioned, "and you didn't have to stop." Yayoi huffed as Li removed the flute from his lips.

A trademark frown crossed his face, "It is not possible to speak clearly while playing a flute, unless you expect me to spell out my response with the water." He responded in a tone traced with annoyance.

"Don't give me that." Yayoi shifted her satchel over her shoulder, "So are you coming to classes, or are just going to sit here and read."

The sitting and reading was as far as he was concerned vastly preferable, "Have fun." He responded. His objective was clear win and assist as needed in the relevant political functions.

Yayoi growled. "Fine... I'm sure... I'm sure we'll get to something really cool and you... you're going to miss it and I'll laugh."

"Of course you will," He remarked dismissively, "enjoy yourself." Li urged after all he had things of which he needed to do. The Middle Kingdom was in a state of growth the Dragon was ascending yet threats from within were far more potent than outside forces as recent events had proved. Then again they already knew this, growth was the first step, and the middle kingdom would grow, and as always there would eventually be a war before the mandate of heaven was claimed by the next emperor.

Yayoi headed off and the black haired teen mused further upon the situation. In any event for the time being he was stuck here.

Li leaned back China's magical population had always produced exceptional wizards and sorcerers. This history dated back well to the ages of before the 'Common Era'. The fanciful tales were just the 'masquerade', the statute of secrecy, being broken in days before it was even established. The Middle Kingdom's dynastic period following the rule of the sage kings, beginning almost two thousand years before the so called common era, was nearly twice as long as the vaunted western world's own 'common era' history.

Before the dynastic era China had been ruled by five extremely powerful sage kings, the first 'Emperors' each of these had been extremely powerful magic users far out China's highest sorcerers.

Huangdi, it was the title of the Emperor combining the words for sovereign and god king, the one person who carried the Mandate of Heaven, and was the one who ruled over the Middle Kingdom. It was a position that remained unfilled, at least for the time being times were changing and the prophecy had begun.

The asetics's efforts had yielded great results and as fate decreed the dragon would be the right hand, as the western expression went, of the next emperor. It was thus the Emperor would rise in the struggles of the forging of a new dynasty and all the lands blessed to be under heaven would be united again under the Mandate of Heaven.

The Court, the body which ruled China in the Emperor's absence, was filled with honor bound conservatives, who adhered strictly to the old way. This monopoly existed because of the strict policing of the body, those who were considered deviant from the old way or disloyal to the emperor ended up dead. The Court was the magical government and the muggle government was of course the existing PRC government who would continue to run nonmagical things until the Emperor returned. The Chinese court had seen what had happened in Russia during their political civil war, and while the court had gone through periods of weakness and internal fighting it had kept some element of control.

Li stood both governments worked closely together after all their objectives were compatible to an extent. This path would lead eventually to bloodshed, this was inevitable. This tournament was merely however a tool to facilitate relations with the other nations of the world.

Yayoi was the only one really making an effort to go to class every day, some of the Chinese delegation was going but today the majority of them were still here. Cheng settled onto a small wall, "You always did like these exercises, I know... he... played the flute," He took care not to actually say the monk's name, the old teacher Li had fought to the death, "Its goods, its good Li, a good way to honor the dead. We did what was necessary."  
"You followed my orders Cheng, you are guilty of nothing." Li responded, but yes it was necessary. For good or worse it had been a necessary task.

A nod, solemn and slow, was his response, "Then was big brother, Jiang is right. Marik could try something he despises you in such a way it consumes him. He is filled with it, he might try something unpleasant, and as you said he is not to be taken lightly." Cheng knew from his own experience Marik wasn't to be taken lightly, but it was respect he referred to Li's warning over his own experience, "I would not doubt him to try something. He's right about the others still, they were chosen for a reason."

-scene break-

Li sipped his tea, if it could be called that it was bitter tasting as Li thought tea should be, the drink was more a potion Re'em blood and leaves being the most well known ingredients. The tea's recipe was known to two people and two alone, Li and Saki. The latter regularly brewed Li's creation, the beverage was quite popular at gatherings, when ever one could convince the pale sorcerer to host an event, the tea also served another purpose for Li himself it...

"LI!" Yayoi suddenly found herself held up by the throat.

The dragon turned, "Saki she's not really a threat." Not really, not unless Yayoi changed, Yayoi hated hurting people. Li stated, annoyance perhaps but not a threat for now at least, indicating for the brown haired girl to set the mystic down.

"Yes master."

Yayoi's cheery attitude returned almost immediately in any event, "We need to go apparently we need to go to the weighing of the wands ceremony." Li arced an eyebrow at the proclamation, wand weighing didn't make a lot of sense. "They assume that you use a wand Li, and I know you have one, I've seen them, so don't give me that look, and I've seen you use it, and..." Li stood. "Wait aren't you going to get them-" Yayoi went silent as two reddish brown shafts emerged from Li's wide mouthed sleeves. "Right." She commented before rolling her eyes. "Stupid big mouth, and," The girl trailed off.

He said nothing as the wooden implements returned to his sleeves, Eastern Schools of magic preferred to rely on more direct applications of magic as opposed to transfiguration, which cut down extensively on the need for wands except for large scale magic. Wands in Chinese magic were mainly used for rituals and transfiguration while Charms were typically done with other items. It was this difference in philosophy that was the reason Chinese magic relied on martial arts. As a result other cultures in Asia had learned and adopted similar traditions. Still the European preference for transfiguration was dangerous, and their black magics were just as deadly as any in the east.

Japan's mystics had long ago taken Chinese Charms and brought them to a whole new level far beyond what most Chinese Court Wizards could hope to achieve without many many further years of study.

The two arrived in a fairly small, a seemingly seldom used, classroom. The desks had been pushed to the back of the room leaving a large space in the middle. In this space were a collection of chairs each covered with velvet. Each was probably for the judges he supposed.

Bagman was currently occupied talking rapidly to some woman in magenta robes.

Li, and the other champions stood silent with the exception of Ion and Viktor. Those two were the only ones talking, and as it stood they were conversing with each other over something concerning someone named Stella. The name range no bells at all, so he could discern little about the discussion.

Dumbledore cleared his throat drawing everyone's attention for the most part. "May I introduce Mr. Olivander." The Headmaster of Hogwarts took his seat. "He will be checking your wands to ensure that they are in good condition before the tournament."

"Madam Ivanoff could we have you go first." The Russian pureblood turned over her wand. "Ash eleven inches, a dragon talon…" At this pronouncement from the wand maker Li's face contorted into an scowl. "…though not from one I recognize." The old grey haired wizard looked intrigued, but finally nodded surveying the tool, "Oh yes a remarkably powerful wand I would imagine the dragon was quite powerful. Now lets see." Olivander flicked the wand calling forth a fine mist of perfume, looking most impressed he almost reluctantly returned the wand.

The French champion went next presenting a longer wand than the Russian champion's. As far as France went with regards to magical specialty charms was the general consensus, though Marseille had a rather bad reputation for dark arts, and picking up traditions from other parts of the Mediterreanean.

"And an oak wand, yes this is a particular fine piece of wood for wand making" The old man murmured brushing experienced fingers across the polished surface of the shaft, "Monsieur St. Jacques very nice fourteen thirteen fifteentenths. Stag horn core." Olivander flicked the wand creating an image of the French flag. "yes, yes I do say perfect shape. Certainly goes well with the Oak a fine mesh of power and speed for dueling,"

The Greek champion was next.

Olivander examined the wand, rolling it along his gnarled fingers "Cypress thirteen inches dead on," He paused bringing the wand up to his face examining the wand closely, "Dragon's fang willingly given, a rare find indeed, but you are a Helidae." Olivander smiled jovially conjuring a small knight before returning it. "Yes you'll do well with this to be sure."

Greeks typically favored elemental manipulation, generally wind and water, and communing with nature limiting the need for a wand in theory, however they also tended to specialize in transfiguration to the point of extremes.

Ishizu handed her own wand over. Egypt still maintained, and didn't share well at all with outsiders, ritual magic from the days of the Pharaohs, but were especially adept at summoning creatures or the elements. "Fig tree, oh dear me," He murmured frowning as he examined the wand closely brows knit, "I'm afraid you will have to help me with core? I can't seem to place it, its eluding me for sure"

"Anubite fang." Li answered speaking up rather suddenly jarring the others to stare. Now it was Isabelle's turn to scowl.

The Egyptian champion nodded, "Li is correct." Olivander inspected the wand and made sure it was working properly before returning it.

Yayoi stepped forward and turned over her own wand.

"Ah yes Ginkgo," He remarked, "from Tsurugaoka Hachiman Shrine shrine I believe good material had the joy of crafting one a few years ago, and judging from the feel a feather of some kind is the core." The wand maker seemed curious.

"Tengu feather." Supplied Yayoi cheerfully.

"Really? Oh my that is most interesting, I thought those any wand with Tengu feather core tended to be rather temperamental." The wand maker muttered the last bit more to himself, and not mentioning anything at all about Veela. "I will have to look into that most interesting today has been, thank you so much for inviting me Albus" The Headmaster smiled, and assured him it had not been a problem.

The Hogwarts champion was up next, the junior handed over the wand glaring at his French counterpart.

"One of mine," He remarked in recognition, "Holly phoenix feather," The old wand maker remarked, "I do remember it well, it seems to have grown on you I take it, lots of use?" inquired Olivander somewhat tiredly smiling at the wand as he held it up. "Now on to you at last Mr. Li sorry about the wait simply fabulous all of them, I'm sure your wand will be splendid, and a most fascinating demonstration of eastern traditions, I have heard very interesting things from my friend in Hong Kong about the making of Chinese wands for..."

Li produced two wands both identical reddish brown shafts.

"He can't have two wands." Potter objected.

"Oh do shut up you annoying little brat." Snapped Isabelle

Li sighed, and Han Qin stepped forward producing his own pair of wands. Chinese upper ranking magic users, sorcerers most typically, used two wands for the purpose of overly complex rituals. In the west though two wands were generally used for more expedient tasks. Here in England two wands were generally used, and well known, for fighting, and as far as that went was rare in this day and age, and frowned upon as well.

Olivander looked impressed examining the wood, wand makers were well versed in their trade and were generally a bit more familiar on foreign magic than other wizards in their home countries would otherwise be. "Custom I would imagine? Yes certainly would have to be if your studying for the protection wardings and such, " He muttered rhetorically, "Just looking at the craftsmanship its magnificent. It most certainly took time to get these attuned and made for channeling ward magic properly. Cryptomeria fortunei, the wand wood right?"

"Yes." Li acknowledged.

"Splendid, and the cores."

He paused, "From a Dragon and Jiang Shi interwoven to from a fused core." The fused core was for the most part a tricky part of wand making and involved two, or more as in the case of certain wizards, items being used as the core. This system produced a much more powerful wand, which was much more useful with regards to higher power spells and of course rituals which involved channeling lots of power. The higher power capacity however had its drawbacks of course, with more traditional wands there was far less resistance and control needed in simpler designs.

"My goodness," Ollivander murmured, "I can imagine why one in your culture would need a fused core for power, but I'm surprised these are stable with that powerful of a core though it does explain the wood. Yes I imagine in a decade or so you'll be a wonderful ward builder, " The wand maker trailed off, pausing for a moment before continuing on. "They are brother wands I would hazard to guess. Still its most curious. The dragon it provided both your core and Miss Ivanoff did it?"

He nodded, the cores and indeed the wood were all from the same source, indeed the same source dragon was the same as Isabelle's wand. "Yes." He responded,

"What the devil does that even mean," He snapped, "What the Hell is a bloody sodding Fused core?" demanded the English champion.

"It's a core with whose ingredients are from two different beings of different species." Explained the wand maker, ignoring the younger wizards vulgar outburst, "For example wrapping a hair of a Re'em around, a heart string of Troll, and fusing the two ingredients forms a binary core, which is of exceptional combat capability. Why I remember Albus's Uncle went off to India with one of those that my own father made for Algernon, you know back during." He trailed off realizing he'd started to reminisce, "That is to say there very purpose made," He explained, "Making such wands is generally much more time consuming than single core wands, but they are far better at precisely handling and properly channeling high amounts of magical energy. It takes a great deal of practice to get used to them, Algernon regretted didn't"

"Yes my Uncle took years to get used to that wand, made all the harder by constantly switching back to his old one," Albus remarked fondly as he remembered, "Still he came home all there and in one piece so thats the good news. My cousin still has the wand, in fact his grandson will be attending Hogwarts next year." He announced.

-scene break-

Chapter Conclusion

-scene break-

Helltanz's notes: I've been dropping some hints. Still I think this chapter is better for the rewrites and some of the changes, the two core system will be elaborated on, specifically the difference in applications between east and west, particularly when Qin uses his own wands later on.

-scene break-


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

-scene break-

Demon's Providence

-scene break-

Helltanz's notes: Right when I said Gargoyles was being moved up, this is what I meant, The current year is nineteen ninety eight, after the tournament ends, the tournament arc basically an overly lengthened introduction, Gargoyles the movie 'Awakening' starts then.

-scene break-

Chapter begin

As the old men chatted the young champions devolved into their own coversations. "What did you think it meant idiot?" Ion remarked with a slight sneer as stared at the 'boy who lived,'

Michael huffed and glowered at the Greek and then to his older brother, not that either knew they were even siblings.

"Are we done?" asked a rather unconcerned Li, after all Binary cores, and twin wands weren't terribly rare in China, and even Kon had one, despite his somewhat lower status. It didn't matter if they wanted to he'd let the westerners make a fuss over something so trivial why should he interfere.

Yayoi's professor cleared his throat stepping between the students and doing his best to head off any kind of fight between the Greek and Michael.

"Er yes Thank you all for coming." Dumbledore remarked as he stopped reminiscing, and moving towards trying to regain control of the situation. After all Michael was getting a little too angry, the young man did have a nasty temper. "You may all go back to your lessons now- or perhaps it would be quicker just to go down to dinner as they are about to end so yes everyone should probably head on to the Great Hall for dinner." Li didn't need any more of a dismissal and strolled from the room he caught the shout of photos but ignored it.  
-scene break-

Jiang sighed, "I don't like it at all."

Li glanced into the sky, as he stood on the ridge pearly coral, fire was shooting up into the sky from the forest, lesser dragons how utterly pathetic given those selected. Li flexed his fingers unsheathing deadly talons. "So that is our first 'task'." The voice was dark, cruel, completely unlike his usual voice, which was blank all but the majority of the time. Lighting cracked through the sky, and it began to pour. The rain belted the grounds and castle like a seasonal monsoon.

He'd known because 'someone' had accidentally 'left' certain files out into the open, but now, well now there was little point in hiding the information.

Jiang sighed as the rain continued to fall, continued to pour from the sky and the lightning illuminated the heavens filling it with light. The rhythmic sound of the heavy raindrops hitting the surface of the lake was drowned out by the terrific crack of thunder from each time lightning split the skies.

Sixteen years of his life in training, to supplement his innate magical power to supplement his status as the Dragon in the prophecy. For sixteen years he'd been subjected to experimentation and brutal training, and those sixteen years of work had borne fruit. Jiang understood, he'd been there. "Come on Li,"

Li was without contest the strongest of them. A program that was, and would be, an invaluable tool to handle matters whenever things were just a little too much for 'normal' means to respond to. America had its own program, both of them did, and Germany had during the Second World War, and Russia had its own program even despite its political issues.

These days Europe was too fractured and besides they'd never worked well with their non magical half in any event. Germany was the only one which had ever produced results from its combined human weapon program in Europe and even then it hadn't been enough.

Much as the conservative magical world in Europe wanted to deny it they were wrong muggles were dangerous. The wizards in modern Europe were stupidly… no dangerously naïve of the capacity of muggles they'd spent too long trying to forget the horrors of the second world war. A mistake they would possible live to regret only Russia really understood that danger. Of them, of Europe, all Russia not simply grasped the danger but used it fully.

Even a non magical super soldier program was dangerous. The threat of a properly trained fight could not be understated.

Not that any of this really mattered, not for the time being in any case the lack of the cold war going hot meant the nations with programs hadn't ever needed the soldiers to run more than black operations. Russia again was a prime example.

The English magical world had tried so desperately to forget World War II, to forget that muggles could kill so easily, China hadn't had that opportunity.

All this competition was was an attempt to serve as a meeting ground and foster relations and diplomacy and international cooperation. Of course international cooperation came in very different definitions at times and for different professions.

Jiang spoke up again. "Li," He got up finally.

-scene break-

Li didn't really expect everyone to be already informed of the task at hand, "I trust you know what the first task is, Yayoi?" He inquired smoothly. If they didn't know it was likely that all the champions would know shortly.  
"Huh?," The mystic responded at the blunt inquiry, "What do you mean, we aren't supposed to know." She stammered

"Dragons, be prepared." He commented icily. As far as he was concerned that was the only issue that needed to be addressed everything that needed.

"LI!" She called out not that it mattered.

The Chinese champion was already walking away. 'All the others I now know, Viktor told Ion, Karkaroff told Isabelle, I passed information to Kasad to pass to Ishizu. So Potter is the only one who may not know which I doubt.' Potter most likely knew the last few days had been readily obvious anyway

He had passed the information along as a 'gesture' of 'good faith', he'd shared information in the hopes that they would return the favor down the line.

International Cooperation passing along information to another country that they'll find useful but won't hurt your own interests. He already had worked out what he was going to do. Simple sharing information with those he did wasn't going to effect in any way his own plans, after all what he was going to do they weren't able to do.

All that remained was to get this pesky first task out of the way, he'd supplied information to them because it didn't cost him anything yet had the potential to benefit him… in more ways than one in some cases.

Japan's magical branch wasn't really negatively effected by the Second World War. It was to an extent but not to a major way after all they'd not lost their power after the second world war the way their muggle counterparts had. Bombing campaigns meant little when massive clans of magic users combined their powers and lived in villages protected by magic, or vast sprawling castle complexes, or both.

The country's new economic power was a potential worry especially since the 'Zaibatsu' all had magical backing but then again Japan's magical society considered direct offensives 'crude' so long as there were other options on the table. World War II in the Pacific or at least between the Americans and the Japanese had been a muggle war, the Americans and the Japanese magical societies had for a long time been close, and that closeness could be a potential problem. It was the real thing China had always been nervous about the Eagle unifying Korea, Japan, and India into a single alliance.

The major magical powers didn't have an interest in the old world, conservative Europe, there was no point. India and other parts of Asia, and then Africa those were totally different matters all together. Europe had its advantages to having close relations though, but they were no longer nearly as important as they thought they were at least for the time being.

Europe's value was that of a buffer state, and as a muggle buffer state. Its benefits as a trade center between Russia, Chinese, Indian and American interests. The last two were the problem India and America were getting particularly chummy and that worried not simply China but Russia and England as well.

Unfortunately Muggle Europe was another developing problem as well or rather it had the potential to become a problem. The intelligence agencies might have shared information from time to time but there were some things they didn't deem it prudent to talk about. One way or another things were going to get out of hand in the near future as it stood things were becoming steadily more complicated.

Matters with the Americans however would be an issue to be dealt with at a latter date, but ultimately it would need to be dealt with sometime, but the fact remained the US magical government was moving into Asia, and their existing ties with Japan compounded that concern.

Han joined him, "How well do you expect her to do?" Inquired the older man, "and more importantly what will the response be from people closer to home,"  
"Her honored grandfather will be no doubt disappointed by her lack of seriousness in this matter," He responded, but that much was obvious. "and I'd be surprised if her cousin didn't at least attempt one attempt on my life or should I not achieve highest victory that champions, out of a misguided sense of honor."

The older man passed him a glass, provoking Li to laugh a bit, and Han to scowl, "Its a good one this is." He remarked pouring the whiskey, "Besides we'll deal with assassins the same way as always Li. Let the cousin try, tonight is different though all the preparations are done, we'll sit back and relax."

"Relax," Li contemplated the whiskey before gulping it down as Han sipped at his glass, "Did you know in this country their magical world doesn't worry about the blade in the dark?"

The other man drank a little more, "The west is a strange place, did you know why Spain, and Italy declined?"

"This Dark Wizard of England, they don't like it, most the schools in Europe are the same. Except France, France doesn't mind."

Han agreed, "Yes France is different on this, and with Durmstrang those who control the school wanted to keep the traditional schools in the game." He filled the glasses again, "so thus more schools were invited in the interests of international cooperation. If this goes well we could potentially host next years, and if it goes very well more schools could come and join in the tournament." It would be a boon for the magical communities, "We should make this work out well, a grand competition." This tournament was all about pride and international cooperation. "So are you planning to become the dragon in this first session Li?"  
He paused taking the glass away from his lips, "I was considering that option."

"It would be a good choice, nothing of nature can stand before you as such. The Emperor's dragon is a creature of divinity, if the dragon does not yield surely it is a creature of the negative and will fall."

-scene break-

Li entered the tent, along with the other champions all of whom seemed to be ready for the task at hand.

"Come in, come in all make yourselves at home!" The paunchy man exclaimed beckoning them into the tent that had been set up for the champions. Bagman looked cartoonish in comparison to the champions' serious faces. "Well we are all here now so time to fill you all in." Said Bagman brightly. "When the audience has assembled, I'm going to be offering each of you this bag" he held up a small sack of purple silk and shook it at the assembled champions. "From which you will each select a small model of the very thing you are about to face! There are different - err – varieties, you see. And I have to tell you something else too… ah, yes… your task is to collect the golden egg!"It was clear Bagman was trying to avoid spoiling the challenge even in his exuberance as he jostled about talking to the champions.

From outside it was possible to hear the soon to be spectators walking past the tent, they were all talking in an exited manner, laughing, joking. Bagman opened the neck of the bag.

He offered first to Isabelle. Who withdrew a tiny perfect model of a Chinese Fireball, it had a number six tied around its neck. The tiny animated dragon gave a rather sagely looking nod to the Durmstrang champion.

'She will have an easy time Liondragon's are the most intelligent and sensible of the lesser dragons, if she makes here case well she will succeed in her task without trouble at all. ' Li mused contemplating the situation, there were any number of methods to deal with the lesser dragon without even resorting to violence.

Ion Helidae with drew a Romanian Longhorn from the sack; the number one was tied around its neck. The Longhorn model took flight and landed on the Knightly blooded boy's head. Again the response of the small creature was hardly a surprise given the champion involved this task was a joke considering whom had all been selected to participate or at least so it would seem.

Viktor St. Jacques reached inside the bag withdrawing a model of a Norweigan Ridgeback, a number five was tied around its neck. The Ridgeback took flight flying around the Frenchman challenging him as it circled with small roars.

With a great deal of pomp the youngest champion strode forward and he reached inside the bag a number seven was tied around the neck of a model of a Hungarian Horntail. The dragon yawned lazily at Potter before going to sleep in the young champion's hand curled up. Michael blinked in surprise taking a moment to look at his dragon and then the small roaring Ridgeback, before finally going to sit down.

Li withdrew a model much large than the others, it was only closely rivaled by Potter's Horntail, and around its neck was the number two. The Dragon model looked up slowly eyeing the champion warily it half opened its large wings and sat there. This was the Ukranian Ironbelly a dragon found in the lands of the Rus known for its raiding tendencies.

Ishizu withdrew a Hebridean Black with a number three around it neck. The black dragon 's purple eyes stared up widely at Egypt's champion.

Li nodded contently; despite English belief the breed could be quite… amiable given proper motivation, then again Europe's understanding of dragons bordered on barbaric in most cases to the Eastern cultures..

Yayoi went last and withdrew a Peruvian Vipertooth with a four around it neck. The dragon snipped at Yayoi's finger as it descended to rub its head. The dragon let out a content croon.

"Well there you are!" exclaimed Bagman seemingly relieved he didn't need to dance around the issue of what it was they'd be going up against any further. "You have each pulled out the dragon you will face in the contest to come," He announced to the assembled champions, "and the numbers refer to the order in which you will take on the dragons, do you see? Now I'm going to leave you in a moment because I'm commentating. Mr. Helidae you're first, just go out into the enclosure when you hear whistle, all right?"

Quickly enough it was Li's turn to partake in this silly little competition to take his turn against a lesser dragon. Han Qin would no doubt be vastly amused at this spectacle, and really he had good reason to find it amusing.

Li knew what he was going to do, had know what his strategy would be, after all this was all just another political dog and pony show to show off and China wanted to make a good show of power at this.

He stared at the huge creature, at the massive almost crocodilian like, if not for the massive leathery wings that allowed it to fly. Both of them were away from the water, which impeded them both to an extent. The Ukrainian Ironbelly reared up its jaws snapping.

Again the Ukrainian Ironbelly roared in challenge, it's tail thrashing about as it prepared to fight, to the champion who vanished from the spot he'd been occupying. The Dragon slowly looked above where Li had been standing. Its deep red eyes narrowed.

In the place of the Chinese champion stood a dragon easily four times the length of the Ironbelly. The longer serpentine Chinese Dragon twisted floating in the air surveying the Ukranian dragon its green eyes narrowed slowly in contempt.

The student's gasped, as did most the other observers.

Dragon Li's talons met the Ironbelly's metallic gray scales and sliced through them like they were paper. The dragon howled in pain falling back at the sudden strike, blood filled the air, as Li's five talons struck again, leaving slash marks across the dragon's torso.

The Ironbelly opened its mouth to release a blast of fire only for a tornado to fly from Li's mouth and extinguish the column of flame a moment later in the vacuum of the wind. The Ironbelly took a swipe, which Li easily dodged, his long and lithe body curling around the strike, not that it would have mattered.

His talons met scales again, Li was taking care and making sure not to strike any delicate regions, even though Ironbelly lived up to its name, even its scales wouldn't hold against the talons' of this form.

Li roared, sending a typhoon force gale into the dragon's eyes forcing them to close at the blast of strong winds.

The Dragon took another, blind, swipe that Li's curling serpentine avoided, though this one was completely off. Li's tail wrapped around the dragon's hind legs and tugged. The result was tremendous thunderous crash, the dragon's red eyes slid out of focus from the shock of hitting the ground.

Li transformed back into human form and collected his golden egg, looking completely normal beyond long sharpened talons for fingers. He tucked the egg under his arm ignoring the dazed Ironbelly that was trying to take stock of its surroundings.

Total silence, though notably the Chinese official looked like they were thoroughly enjoyed. Tonight would be very much a good night for all.

-scene break-

Chapter Conclusion

-scene break-

Helltanz's notes: So that's the first task, or rather Li's as the case may be. Scores will come next, plus English reaction and some explaining.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

-scene break-

Demon's Providence

-scene break-

Helltanz's notes: Well you all thought that last chapter was good up this lives up to its predecessor.

-scene break-

Chapter begin

-scene break-

Li walked to the judges table in an unconcerned matter. So what the westerners were being quiet what concern was it of his, it only proved their own ignorance. In the east his form would have been easily recognizable too recognizable even.

Kasad flicked his wand sending up a yellow colored nine. Not a minute later Karkaroff likewise also sent up a nine, though in contrast to Kasad's blank expression the Durmstrang Headmaster was looking somewhat green at the result of the dragons' fight. Karkaroff for all his background was weak of stomach and just a political appointee.

The tall burly form of the Greek Headmaster nodded in approval before shooting a ten.

Han Qin, quite pleased with the whole affair, sent up a ten.

Tachibana Kagen, Japan's representative and one of Yayoi's professors, gave a flick of his own sending up a nine.

Bagman sent up a ten.

Crouch sent up a nine.

Madam Maxine, her face set in a disapproving frown, pointed her own wand into the air sent up an eight.

Albus Dumbledore paused and managed to send up an eight in his stupor. Not at all what he had been expected, after all as things went this didn't bode quite well for the tournament or rather could spark some serious complications and contemplations. Still it was an impressive bit of magic, but more violent than he had been hoping for this early in the tournament.

-scene break-

Ishizu stood facing the large black dragon that stood between her and the egg amongst the blood soaked ground. Its head was up off the ground, and altert.

Ishizu cast a disapproving frown at Li. Ishizu turned to the dragon, which advanced slowly, at a very cautious pace sniffing the air, avoiding the blood of the Ironbelly.

The champion made sure to keep eye contact with her chosen dragon. It again sniffed the air and shifted, and glanced towards the stands, it focused its eyes on each individual, when it met with Li, Li's eyes shifted into dragon like pupils for a split second as his body posture shifted as well.

The dragon glanced back at Ishizu nervously, but held its ground.

Ishizu quietly chanted in a burst of flames four Phoenixes appeared. The summoning finished and already knowing what they were to do the fire birds shot down towards the eggs, the dragon took flight three birds altered their flight path and kept the dragon at bay, long enough for the bird to seize the egg.

The Dragon swung its tail. The arrow shaped end swinging towards another bird forcing it out of the way as the dragon focused its attention.

The Phoenix with the egg dropped the prize towards the ground. Ishizu had already completed another summoning, and thus the next part of her attempt. Two Anubites, anthromorphic jackals, leapt out of the ground. One seized the egg and the second ran cover while the immortal avians kept the dragon at bay.

The Anubite made it to Ishizu and handed over the egg thereby ending the challenge. The dragon handlers rushed forward to calm the dragon who was busy snapping at one pheonix.

With egg in hand the task was done and Ishizu headed over to the judges table to receive the judging of her attempt to gather the egg.

Kasad sent up a ten, which was as expected of each member of the respective delegations to vote highly for their own champion.

Han Qin, spared a look, before flicking of his wands to shoot up a nine.

Madam Maxine shot up an nine.

Dumbledore wasted no time at all to shoot up a golden ten from his own wand nodding as he did so.

Karkaroff, grounding his teeth slightly as he did so, shot up a seven from his wand.

The Greek Headmaster sent up a nine.

Kagen sent up a nine, and nodded approvingly.

Bagman shot up a nine before starting to clap.

Crouch flicked his want to send up a nine before turning to glower and tell his fellow Englishman, Bagman, off for clapping.

So far it seemed nines to be the obvious mark give the fact all the champions were clearly well prepared in handling the first task of the tournament.

-scene break-

The next dragon was ready by the time Yayoi entered the ring. The Peruvian Vipertooth lunged aggressively. Yayoi tumbled, as in the gymnast move, to the side and flung a sutra binding the dragon's mouth shut. The dragon gave a muffled grunt its claws moving to rake at the magic parchment.

Yayoi circled around towards the eggs. The dragon spun around and tried to slash who then countered by speaking a phrase in Japanese, causing the dragon's claws turned into pillows shaped claws. That was the tricky part, the transfiguration wouldn't last that long even with Yayoi's skill with the magic.

Li, if he had been any one else would have slapped himself at Yayoi's immaturity in dealing with the 'task', even so he'd concede the transfiguration was a surprise.

The dragon's tail came flying toward the Japanese champion.

Yayoi flung a paper sutra into a nearby rock the dragon howled into pain as its tail impacted the stone. Yayoi flung another sutra causing a black mist dome to encase the dragon as it activated.

"Well a smarter tactic than her previous sutras, to be sure." Li murmured eyeing the strip of paper with some interest. For all the dragon's resistance to spells an area of effect like that would be far more difficult to resist.

"A gravity field sutra." A voice remarked beside him,

Li tilted his head into a smile. "Right."

Yayoi walked over and picked up the golden egg and went to the judges' table with her prize under arm.

Clearly happy with this one Dumbledore shot up an ten with a very amused smile, after all this certainly was better as things went. Jovial attempts like this were great demonstrations of a champion's skill.

Karkaroff snorted and shot up a four giving the Hogwarts Headmaster a disproving look as the old man frowned. The two quickly moved to the side to discuss their individual positions.

Kagen, breaking away from the norm apparently, shot up an eight.

Qin frowned but nonetheless sent up a seven after all Yayoi had succeeded with little more than a scrape or two and no damage to anything important.

Kasad contemplated things for a minute before he sent up a six with a flick of his wand and went to join Karkaroff and Dumbledore's discussion.

Madame Maxine sent up a eight approving more of the attempt than some of the men folk.

Bagman seemed to be of a like mind and sent up an eight of his own.

Crouch frowned carefully before sending up his own six, and hurrying to join the discussion between judges that was going on.

Finally, Professor Andros joined Crouch in sending up a six.

-scene break-

Viktor St. Jacques walked onto the field cautiously eyeing the Norweigen Ridgeback with caution and respect, but it was already clear he was preparing something. Magic hung off of the Frenchman, rolling from him like waves. Whatever he was going to do was surely to be impressive.

Viktor began to chant, in something old, a root language to France dating back to the times of Charlemagne. Of those watching it was the professors who had the best grasp of precisely what the Frenchman was attempting, and it was them who recognized what it was that he called from

A sword rose out of the ground. It took a few minutes for most of the professors to identify the heavily magical sword of Roland.

The Frenchman raised the sword sliding his wand into the space in the handle. The sword flashed recognizing its wielder as worth to use

The dragon roared accepting the challenge and took flight.

Dragon fire met the mirroring fire that came from the sword.

Viktor pressed his weight behind it, and swung the sword forcing the dragon fire back. The Frenchman advanced continuing to force the flames back until he stood snout to face with the dragon. The indestructible sword pointed at the dragon's throat.

The Dragon bowed his head knowing he'd been beat.

The French champion picked up his egg and retreated to the judges's table.

Kagen nodded respectfully as he used his wand to shoot up a nine.

Karkaroff grudgingly, and against his own desires, shot up an eight.

Dumbledore shot up an eight.

Qin, face set in a disapproving frown, shot up an eight.

Professor Andros shot up a nine.

Kasad, nodded recognizing the holy relic, flicked his want sending up an eight.

Madame Maxine quite pleased with her champion's effortsent up a ten.

Bagman, awestruck at the display, sent up a ten, and Crouch again had to restrain him from rushing forward to the champion's side.

Crouch, after insuring Bagman was calmed, nodded and sent up a nine.

-scene break-

Isabelle raised her wand so it was at eye level with the dragon who was crouching keeping its body close to the ground. Li watched and frowned as everyone waited for things to play out as they wood. He'd expected this of course, but it didn't mean he had to like it.

The dragon stared and then sniffed the wand.

Isabelle picked up her golden egg and headed pack to the judges's table.

"That's not fair!" exclaimed Yayoi, "Why does she get the easy dragon." She complained watching as the Russian pureblood strolled off the field.

Dumbledore shot up an eight nodding at the diplomatic solution. It was actually quite ingenious he admitted recalling what Ollivander had said during the weighing of the wands.

Karkaroff shot up a ten favoring his own champion above all others.

Professor Andros sent up a eight also recalling the wandmaker's comments. These challenges were about skill, but the use of wit to accomplish the goal was still valuable.

Kagen shot up a ten. The battle not fought after all was key to strategy.

Qin shot up a six, noticeably displeased by the turn of events. Still he to had expected as much.

Kasad sent up a eight. Madame Maxine joined him in also sending up an eight.

Crouch and Bagman, like the French Headmistress and the Egyptian, both decided to send up an eights.

-scene break-

Michael Potter waltzed onto the field, quite like he owned the place that was until he caught site of the Horntail. It was bigger than he'd expected, but for all his surprise the massive dragon glanced at the supposed boy who lived with a lazy glance and yawned, loudly. The Horntail was head craned side to side, settling into where it was looking around before preparing to nap. It was a such a nice day

The boy fumed. "Stupid lizard don't yawn at me!" He proclaimed, "I am the boy who lived, ACCIO Firebolt." It took a minute or so for the summoning spell to have any visible result but a dot on the horizon of the stadium became clearly a racing broom.

Unlike other dragons the Horntail was not at its best right now being far more nocturnal than other breeds and thus tended to sleep during the day, especially given the rash of rains that had been prevalent as of late.

He mounted the latest upgrade of the Firebolt and hurtled up and into the air where he was well and comfortable. Something about the way he was flying made Li doubt his rough zig zag was unintentional, and it would have been no doubt effective if the dragon did not seem to be content to laze about.

Li quite suddenly became uninterested in the task of the tournament. Michael was on his broom, and the dragon was nearly asleep, so this challenge was as good as done. Bored, but seeing few other options, he returned his attention to the task.

The dragon looked up and yawned releasing a jet of flame in an attempt to discourage the wizard, Michael managed to evade, doing what normally would have been an impressive barrel roll, but still got his robe's sleeve caught on fire.

Michael barely managed to get a hand wrapped aroundthe egg as the dragon looked around trying to locate the new predator. More or less by accident the dragon's tail managed to brush the broom, which did more than the fire truth be told. Still sending him veering off course or not Michael had the egg in his grasp, and the dragon keepers rushed forward and launched an en masse volley of stunning curses.

Dumbledore shot up a nine, in what was perhaps a bit of favoritism. Still Michael had done well despite a bit of bad luck towards the end.

As if to compensate, or perhaps due to his own bias, Karkaroff shot up a four from his wand immediately.

Professor Andros frowned at Karkaroff and gave his wand a twitch send up a blocky glowing eight for a reasonable attempt at the challenge.

Qin shot up a six.

Kagen shot up a seven in agreement that the attempt had been reasonable. Kasad also agreed the flying had been a little more showy than truly necessary, but the flying had done well.

Madame Maxine shot up a seven.

Bagman sent up a ten, blatant favoritism, again though not that it wasn't to be expected to some extent. Crouch, while giving his fellow ministry employ a dirty look, sent up a seven.

Still for a decent attempt against a napping dragon Michael had made off relatively well in the standing as he stood before the judges his broom over his shoulder.

-scene break-

Chapter Conclusion

-scene break-

Helltanz's notes: English reaction to the Li's method next chapter, this time I mean it, I decided to cover briefly the other champion's first task. I've changed the scoring, and some of the attempts as part of the rewrite so the scores below may not be correct

-scene break-

Scores

Ion: 75

Li: 82

Ishizu: 81

Yayoi: 63

Viktor: 79

Isabelle: 74

Michael: 65


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Demon's Providence

-scene break-

Helltanz's notes: Anyway with this posted the first batch of rewrites are now up for the chapters thus posted

-scene break-

Chapter begin

-scene break-

Europe, United Kingdom, Alba, Grounds of Hogwarts's school for Wizardry and Witchcraft, Quidditch Pitch

All the champions were once again gathered in the tent they'd met at before the challenge had started. Li regarded the young Potter with an almost lazy eye while the younger boy had his arm patched up. The Chinese champion was absentmindedly washing off the few remaining vestiges of dragon blood off his hands as Mr. Bagman arrived.

"So then thank you for your wonderful participations in the first challenge of the tournament. With that egg you now have the clue to the second task, so off to the feast." The paunchy man stated jovially.

Li walked off heading back to the Asian delegations' 'dorm' if it could be called that, ignoring as Yayoi childishly proclaimed him to be entering what she referred to as E G M, or Evil Genius Mode. The teen flicked his wrist dislodging a metal band from his forearm, a quick phrase in mandarin later the ring glowed a viscous substance forming in the center. It took a few minutes before he got a response.

Sirius Black blinked at the expression that had crossed the Chinese Champion's face that had looked almost exactly like James's plotting face back when they had been in school for the barest of second, suffice to say he was noticeably creeped out by the notion.

A voice emerged from the viscous substance, "A little late isn't it?" The voice on the other end asked.

-scene break-

Staff meeting

'Why on earth could the lad do something a little less provocative.' The old headmaster thought with a sigh. It would have been so much better if everyone had kept the first task low key, but no people organizing wanted something big and showy. Still all the flare and drama was sure to cause up trouble. Goodness indestructible holy swords, a champion turning into a dragon, another summoning more than one pheonix, and dear goodness everything else, Albus sighed, well the one up cycle had certainly begun.

"Albus how did he do that, I mean it can't be something new," Piped up the tiny charms master in a squeaky voice filled with genuine curiosity. "Did you see the Chinese representative he was so smug?" he continued on for a moment,

The head of Gryfindor looked at her colleague "Now Filius." Began Minerva. "I am sure that it is just like any other Animagi transformation, the only difference between a magical and non magical form is the power needed to transform into that state." Though she wasn't completely sure that had even been a normal animagus transformation.  
Another of the staff spoke up. "No wonder the Chinese are so confident about winning, that Dragon was huge." Remarked the rather attractive astronomy teacher.

"Albus you can't let him compete." Screeched Lily Potter filled with maternal emotion intent on having a threat to her spawn removed from such a position.

"Lily dear, its an international competition," McGonagal reminded gently, "We can't stop him from participating." Chided the transfiguration professor. "He's animagus dear its not that big of a deal.

"There is no way he is anything other than a dark wizard trying to hurt my baby." The red head whined.

"He is bloody Chinese Evans," Snape remarked rolling his eyes "he doesn't give a flying booger about that fame crazed brat." Sneered the Potions Master. "I doubt he so much as cares to read our papers much less worry about addled glory hogs."

"Now Severus." Albus began, "really there is no reason to be that way, besides young Li is quite a nice young man I'm sure he and Michael will see this as the friendly competition its meant to be Lily." He remarked before reaching for a lemon drop.

The potions master scowled, "Potter isn't going to win, the only reason he isn't in last place is because the Japanese girl was clowning around." He spat disgusted at the very thought. "It was a mistake letting him enter, but I already said that."

"I liked her method of dealing with the situation. It was peaceful and entertaining with little danger to her or the audience." Albus protested. He had quite enjoyed the creative display, after all there was a reason he hadn't expelled Fred and George Weasly, besides them being Gryffindors of course. "Where is your school pride Severus, your school spirit." Inquired the headmaster pushing the bowl of yellow candy across the table in offering, no one accepted, really why did they not like such wonderful treats, it must be taste, the old man decided sucking on one of the sour candies. "Michael did well with his broom, he played to his strengths and did well, it was just bad luck he got nicked at the end."

"Over shadowed by the fact we haven't got a chance against a dragon animagus, a trio of prominent European purebloods, Egypt's champion, and a girl who can beat a dragon while playing around. We are going to lose. Your golden boy also is a year behind the other students. They've been in school longer, and have no doubt take their schooling far more seriously." The head of Slytherin commented, almost sounding as if he was depressed, but why would he be. There wasn't a Slytherin wasn't competing in the competition after all. He notably left off the fact it was a Potter representing the school as one of the reasons he was sure they were going to loose.

James Potter sneered, time to show grease head up, he thought pridefully, "Not much brains about you Snivelus," Lily scowled at him, "how about a little wager, the loser admits he's inferior to the winner." He declared offering his hand, he was a gryfindor he might taunt his opponent but certain things were sacred among men, betting being one thing amongst that holy list of pastimes. "What do you say Snape, a bet?"  
"Your on Potter Jr. Loses." Declared Severus eagerly extending his hand smirking like he was about to make a killing, which from his perspective Michael Potter was obviously going to lose.

The two grown wizards shook, as McGonagal and several others shook there heads embarrassed at the display of silliness.

Sirius reached out to grab James's sleeve, and walked off to get a word with James, leaving the rest of the professors busy.  
"As I was saying the first task is complete and it went quite well. Each of the champions demonstrated intelligence and bravery in dealing with their respective dragons." Lily looked to be ready to interject, "Lily please relax, this is all part of the competition. The dragons were selected as the first task by all involved, and the goblet chose Michael to represent Hogwarts. There is still plenty of interaction between the champions to go, the tasks are not the only part of the tournament."

-scene break-

Durmstrang's Ship  
"Don't worry so much Irina." The witch assured her comrade and confidant, "Li's good but I'm still going to win." Stated Isabelle confidently. The Russian pureblood smirked which didn't dissipate in the slightest when the door opened.

"Are you sure about that?" inquired Karkaroff entering.

"Of course professor." She replied none the less frowning at his unannounced entry.

Irina decided to bring up a valid point. "But isn't it one of his talons in you wand." She remarked, nervously wand cores were extremely linked to their origin.  
Isabelle smiled. "That's right, but I will still emerge the winner. As long as Li has no personal motivation to win this I will win, in raw power he would win, but power is only half the battle." She commented, supremely confident in her ability to win the game. The witch smirked, "He's not exactly trying to win, what reason would he care for what he regards as some silly tournament?" The young lady asked rhetorically. "His power is directly proportional to how much motivation he has, that is his flaw. Its always been his flaw, the dragon is sleeping right now." She gave a shrug of her shoulders, "Besides these kind of things just don't interest him he's to busy with whatever it is that has him so distracted,"

"If something has him distracted then shouldn't it have your attention."

Isabelle gave an undignified snort, "Not really, he gets caught up in such boring things, its probably a book, or a scroll. Or maybe its a research project. Who knows he's got his mind elsewhere." She settled back, and pulled book down that she'd brought with her. "At least we know what that god awful shrieking is," She pronounced, "Still merfolk aren't likely to be as cooperative as dragons."

"Will you have to fight them then?"

Isabelle looked up at Irina, "It says they'll take something, and I'll have an hour to get it back so perhaps. Still it'll be underwater, we should be able to work things out. Still lets go to the feast."

-scene break-

French carriages

The champion of Beauxbatons smirked, "So Mr. Li proved to be most interesting." Stated Viktor. "Would you not say so?"

"Yes." Agreed Ion. The Helidae heir paused for a minute. "His other form likely grants him several benefits for his human state as well, much like other animagi. I will need to send a letter to my grand father dragon animagi are rare but this isn't the first I've heard of them.." The Greek remarked, "such abilities are rare that all the benefits must be dredged from sources covered in dust my friend, there was one in the fourteen hundreds in Europe, and a few hundred years before that." Once he got a hold of the books on those other dragon animagi he'd probably have a better idea of what to expect.

"Did you recognize his state as well?" It wasn't really a true question more of a rhetorical one. "It was indeed that Dragon, was it not?" Remarked the Frenchman.

"An Emperor's, Tianlong was it not?" Ion nodded, "It would appear that our new friend was misnamed, it is most impressive August and Jade, that he becomes the dragon of the Emperor of China," the Greek commented most interested in the subject. "a dragon, almost completely unknown in the magical world outside of the east, they are even considered a myth by most ministries in Europe." It was wrong for people to so readily dismiss things because they were rare when they worked magic every day.

The Frenchman nodded, before replying. "Except Russia," He remarked "I do believe on said issue they changed their official stance on the existence four years ago." Commented the French champion pausing briefly. "something that is rather suspicious do you not agree my friend?"

"Yes at the same time as _that incident_ in Russia." Acknowledged Ion. "The one that involved the Ivanoff heiress. You think she's aware of the significance?"

"Yes I would imagine so," his friend replied. "Still it means that the English Champion is not the only one with a Prophecy looming over his head. Just because he's a year younger than us is no reason to underestimate him."

"He flew pretty well. I'll admit I wished the dragon had been more active it might have been a better show."

-scene break-

The Chinese delegation were settled out in the open air watching the lake. The first task had gone well, "We have things to do before the next task, and there is that silly dance they want to hold. A hold over from the original tournament."

Li drank his tea, "I had heard," Fingers slid over paper, "The scores right now are close," He remarked, his lead was less than he would have liked as well,"  
Qin looked up, "A dance is a dance, and there are things to do before then. Besides you have someone watching your home,"

That was true Jun was staying in Hong Kong and using the laboratory for one of his own projects, and as part of that deal Jun was sending Li his results, which always made for interesting reads, and kept him, Jun, out of too much trouble. "So long as nothing blows up."

"I thought it was metal Jun was working with," Li didn't respond, it was still possible to blow things up, to easy actually with that much magic. "But there is more than meter of concrete and packed earth in between it and the main walls," He protested. This didn't make it any less likely for a large scale explosion at atrociously high energy densities. All the protection that would still be pressed for trouble. "And he has to do this in Hong Kong why?"

For a very good reason Jun needed oversight. "So now what do we do Han Qin, bide our time."  
"For now, the tournament's other tasks will come after the New Year, its just the gatherings in between." That would be the real showing off by the different groups. It'd be a chance to see who could be the most impressive, or who fucked up first.

-scene break-

To say the Egyptian Delegation was nervous look was a gross injustice to reality. To say Marik Ishtar was furious was also a severe understatement. "That pompous… that arrogant jackal I'll kill him." Snarled Marik pacing angrily around the room clenching and unclenching his fists rapidly. It was only the gesture and the ranting that was keeping him from rushing off, or causing a rage induced magical discharge.

Ishizu moved to placate her raging younger sibling before he went and did something stupid. "Marik please calm down." Urged Ishizu reaching out a hand only for him to angrily bat it away from him.  
"Sister you can't allow that to stand." Her brother objected, "It's a slight against your honor,"

His rant continued for a few minutes further before their teacher decided to intervene in the matter. "Marik sit down." Snapped Kasad finally. "You are being reckless if you were to fight Li in your present state he would kill you easily." Kasad omitted that in his current state Marik likely wouldn't even make it to Li before dying. There were certain things one did not do and charging recklessly into a dragon's stronghold when he was surrounded by friends, and subordinates was one of them.  
The chiding from his teacher did not go over well to the emotional, and already totally furious Egyptian. "What?" growled Marik angrily through gritted teeth, shaking with ill concealed rage.

"If you fought him in you present state all it would take is him to let your temper cause you to take a false step and he'd eviscerate you." Kasad chided once again shaking a finger at his pupil... quite literally actually Li had a foul habit of cutting people open when provoked, a tendency Kasad did not approve of in the slightest.

Given what the Champion representing could transform into that wasn't just a figurative expression. "He insulted our ability to win on our own." Protested Marik irately. "You had to see him."  
"Marik you are being quite ridiculous." Objected Kasad growing annoyed with his pupil, there were after all bigger things at stake here than some juvenile insult to pride.  
Clearly the other Egyptian disagreed on the matter, refusing to bend his neck in the slightest. "It is a matter of Honor!" He roared.

The Egyptian delegation head boxed his student on the ear with all the speed of a striking snake, "We have a more pressing issue than your pride," He hissed, "Or perhaps you would like to return to school, with everyone knowing that you were unable to control yourself." Marik paled at the threat and hastily backed off the subject, if grudgingly. Kasad set his teeth into a grimace, he needed to speak with his friend, it would just take a minute to fetch the coffee beans, and such.

-scene break-

Li glanced at the sky, the scent had vanished from the down coming rain, dragons, the teen shook his head, if fortune smiled on them, then perhaps the creature had merely been searching to face one of the lesser dragons in a fight. Still with the first task done there wouldn't be any further need to deal with the dragons, he hoped. The Iron Belly's scales were not simply tough it healed quickly, and dragons were intelligent a second fight would not be quite as easy even if he knew he would still win.

"Master, the tea is ready," Saki announced bowing her head respectably.

The sorcerer nodded politely inclining his head, "Thank you." He replied, walking back inside. He settled into a ceremonial position as his attendant poured the tea, leaves taken from a now depopulated ancient monastery's garden. His task was mandated by heaven, service to an Emperor not likely to even be born yet.

Enlightenment was possible, but not all of them were benevolent, but neither did they have to be cold hearted and of foul and hateful disposition and actions. The emperor would rise again, that was his duty to insure the son of heaven came to restore China.

It was a duty he accepted with utmost seriousness, no one would interfere with the mandate of heaven.

The steaming liquid passed his lips, the bones had been cast and all they had accepted the task, Han Qin amongst them, just like Li had accepted the Oath in the Garden. Thus they were brothers united for the good of the middle kingdom. The westerners would not corrupt the mandate of heaven no internal threat would harm the empire as it rose again. It was clear that the Dragon's ascent would begin anew.

Dragon's ascent, indeed with the restoration the farm problems that plagued the land would be remedied, but for now their were preparations to make after all the purpose of this expanded tournament was clear.

Gathering those that would come this tournament would serve as an attempt to work out the relationships between the nations and set the way for future cooperation between all those gathered here. Then there was the hope to use this tournament to continue the tradition.

He had no choice but to allow this after all with out a cause he had no motivation to do anything and such a thing disturbed him greatly. "Saki I'm going to go study if Yayoi comes by don't let her disturb me."

"Yes master," The brown haired girl bowed.

"If Kasad comes by thank him for the coffee, it was quite good." He remarked, he had underestimated how angry Marik would be, that had been a mistake on his part. An angry Marik was a rash Marik, and a rash Marik was dangerously unpredictably violent.

-scene break-

Li's posture gave no outward sign of his displeasure at the gathering that was ongoing at the moment. The first task had gone well enough and that was a good start all things considered.

This was after all about building ties of international cooperation, saying it was more about who could show off the most would have perhaps been a more accurate description of the challenges themselves. The diplomats were such preening peacocks, though the same could be said of the other side as well... at least Kasad had brought more of that coffee he liked, that had been a nice gift. It nicely compensated for Marik glaring holes in his back.

India had refused to participate in this farce of a good will event, their magical government was in all likelihood still annoyed at the English for the Raj, though it could have been something else as well.  
Whether it was a diplomatic meet and greet or not the dragon was still annoyed at having to hold it here, here of all places. He failed to see why they couldn't do this at the school of course this was a gathering that was supposed to be exclusively for the champions and of course their respective governments' representatives, as he had been reminded. Obviously the Champions had brought family and friends, but it still made for a small gathering.

Li brought the cup to his mouth and allowed the bitter tea to pass his lips and he swallowed it down, perhaps he was being paranoid. Then again he had not been taught to relax after all his ultimate mission was clear insure the one who bore the mandate of heaven was found and insure the middle kingdom was restored to prominence. As the dragon in the prophecy he was responsible to guiding the emperor to his destiny so for the time being he'd just have to deal with the present circumstances.

Still he was severly annoyed at the English champion's mother for glaring at him and in his own home, Li's, no less. The response from Michael's father was little better as the man didn't seem to know quite how to act.

Despite being the not the best parents James did take his duties seriously and after Harry had gone missing had spent his time looking over the next two years but slowly it had become apparent that Michael would need to be prepared since he was apparently the chosen one. Still the resemblance between the Chinese Champion, though there were subtle differences obviously, and every other adult male Potter were down right unnerving to him. No doubt existed if the champion had his hair short it would be just as untamable of a mess just as any Potter Male. Still Li was from Hong Kong, and lived there according to his records so maybe there was a Potter who had lived there, but that still made him family.

Li ignored the probing eyes, this was his abode he shouldn't have to deal with this. The dragon palace was being treated as the equivalent of an embassy. Still it was a careful methodical hand with which he was using to handle things after all this was a diplomatic meeting. Hence why he had taken the precaution of sealing off most the rooms beforehand, he'd not allow snooping, this was the same, no more than if this was the Chinese Consulate. Not that anyone had attempted that, not even Marik, or Isabelle, which in itself was surprising. Still it was a pleasant surprise.

He turned departing through a red door before passing through a wall and reemerging in what should have been an empty hallway. It was a welcome distraction if one that still bothered him from the looks. "Mr. Dumbledore,"

"Mr Li, could I perhaps trouble you for the directions to the nearest gentlemen's restroom, I fear I've have a little much to drink." The old, and even by wizard standards Dumbledore was old, wizard asked, looking a bit strained, no doubt from the coffee a little over an hour ago.

Li nodded, and lead the way. It was a bit of a relief for this to be a honest problem. As expected the dragon palace very much resembled a palace that would have been found in the height of the middle kingdom albeit some noticeable differences present. For example bioluminescent corral provided the majority of the lighting for the rooms of the structure.

For whatever reason England was attempting to relive their glory days and reestablish their position of power, maybe it was simple pride, or perhaps destiny had a hand in it. It didn't really concern him after all his primary task as had been elaborated by the prophecy was as clear as the crystal of this palace. He was to restore the mandate of heaven after which he highly doubted whether the English wizards would even matter, after all with an emperor bearing the mandate of heaven China would once more be the unquestionable power in Asia. For all that wizards were able to move around Asia was still far away from the magical strongholds of western Europe.

Still the collaboration between America, Magical America really hated any form of colonialism so wasn't on the best of terms with Magical England, and India might be potential stumbling block.

He pressed a hand to another door and after several minutes the two reentered the main hall.

The elder of the school had authority in the English government as well, and even in certain international bodies but even so he was loosing power. Right now there was bickering in the English government. There was also the Americans who were pushing for him to be removed as Chairman of the International Wizarding Confederation, for their own reasons, and they had no small amount of support in the endeavor.

He watched the other participants carefully recalling their goals, France was pushing along its plans and bolstering its ties economic mainly, with the mainland nations as well as with other nearby nations particularly those in North Africa. For all their disdain of muggles, something they shared with England, they liked the idea of a European economic zone.

Russia was also seeking economic dominance as well something it was working in tandem with its non magical other half.

Egypt and Greece their motives were for their own interests and Li was unsure exactly what it was they were after. Greece, he knew, also liked the idea of Eurozone, but Egypt was more difficult to grasp.

In regards to Japan there were no guarantees to exactly what their motivations were but it was possible that they were here simply as observers, or to insure they were in on the ground floor of a potential new tournament. Even though world war two had ended in their defeat the Japanese were still regarded as wary, and Magical America had been far more generous than their non magical half.

All of this was merely a grand show to facilitate meetings in preparation for larger talks that's what this had become a power play.

Li made his way across the floor tracking were his comrades were in regards to his own position. Han Qin was occupied with one of the French dignitaries. Kon seemed... where was Kon anyway... He focused and the pearl immediately informed him that he was opposite of his present position the view of the man currently obscured by on of the main halls large columns.

No doubt he'd get caught up in some form of mindless banter if he remained with out in the open. Li moved towards the other Chinese dignitary, the hall was so large with so few people it looked empty.

Unexpected was quite the apt word to describe the situation, Kon immediately turned ghostly white and took a step back. Saki in the mean time bowed and gave her usual greeting. Li fixed the English champion with a suspicious look, "Don't go causing an international incident boy." He half growled at the younger champion. In all seriousness though Michael wasn't that much smaller than Li, but he could look a great deal more imposing. Michael puffed out his chest still having to look up though.

-scene break-

Chapter Conclusion

-scene break-

Helltanz's notes: Rather large chapter, and had to redo Dumbledore, and others

Next chapter should be more interesting, if I get around to ever finishing rewriting it.

-scene break-


End file.
